


El manzano

by Nienna0410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Health Issues, Humor, M/M, Magelore, Medical Trauma, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna0410/pseuds/Nienna0410
Summary: Harry regresa a Hogwarts en su séptimo año dispuesto a cambiar el estado de la escuela. Una historia de romance, traición, iniciativa y proezas. Traducción autorizada de Philo. SNARRY
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Kudos: 2





	1. Un encuentro inesperado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Apple Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241040) by [Philo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philo/pseuds/Philo). 



_**Bueno chicos, regreso con nueva historia. Esta vez es una traducción de Philo, “The Apple Tree” y es bastante larga, tiene 44 capítulos, así que tenemos para rato jajaja.** _

**Título: The Apple Tree**

**Autor: Philo**

**Resumen: Harry regresa a Hogwarts en su séptimo año dispuesto a cambiar el estado de la escuela. Una historia de romance, traición, iniciativa y proezas. Traducción autorizada de Philo. SNARRY**

**La historia original la podéis encontrar aquí:**

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241040/chapters/9595593** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241040/chapters/9595593)

**Parejas: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle**

**Advertencia: angustia, drama, violencia, mención de violación (no es una violación como tal, sino un hechizo que la imita; lo indicaré previamente en el capítulo, y si alguien se lo quiere saltar, solo tiene que decírmelo y le explicaré lo más importante para el transcurso de la historia). **

**Disclaimer y notas del autor: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling y a varios editores como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoat Books, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No se pretende ganar dinero con ella ni infringir derechos de autor. Mis agradecimientos a JKR por deleitarnos con su obra. **

**CAPÍTULO 1: Un encuentro inesperado**

Harry se deslizó dentro del Caldero Chorreante y se apoyó informalmente contra la pared, mientras la puerta se cerraba con un golpe sordo a su lado. Los aromas familiares del mundo mágico lo envolvieron mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la tenue luz. Saboreó el intenso y cálido olor del tabaco mágico, el fuerte y amargo aroma de la vieja cerveza derramada, la fragancia de los cuerpos de los magos, sus perfumes naturales sin camuflar con productos químicos, sino acentuados con hierbas y especias… Apoyó una pierna despreocupadamente contra la pared, ajustando la bolsa de deporte en su hombro mientras realizaba un escaneo mágico sobre la multitud. Había adquirido esa habilidad recientemente, y se aseguraba de usarla en cada oportunidad que tenía; por una parte, porque le gustaba, y por otra parte, porque se había vuelto más cauteloso y le gustaba saber si había algún peligro presente.

Percibió los niveles de poder mágico de los distintos magos y brujas presentes, deslizando sus sentidos rápidamente sobre la muchedumbre. La mayoría tenían un nivel bajo de poder, algunos nivel medio -ahora que sus ojos se habían ajustado, notó que Blaise Zabini tenía un buen nivel de poder- y continuó escaneando a lo largo de los reservados que se alineaban en las paredes traseras metódicamente, de izquierda a derecha.

_¡Espera!_

Deslizó los ojos y desplegó los sentidos nuevamente. Interesante. Localizó un hechizo de _no-me-notes_ ***** a través del tercer reservado. Mesa que tenía una buena vista de la puerta, por cierto. Se apartó con cuidado, abriéndose paso con calma hacia la barra. Esperó pacientemente a que le atendieran, ya que el personal se estaba ocupando tan rápido y con tanta alegría como podía de las entusiastas demandas de la multitud. Apoyó una cadera contra la barra de madera, girándose mientras esperaba para mirar con indiferencia hacia el reservado que había llamado su atención, profundizando su análisis. Detectó a una sola persona, con un hechizo de ocultamiento, y una magia increíblemente poderosa, también camuflada. Sintió cómo su estómago se contraía y la adrenalina comenzaba a bombear por sus venas.

—¡Señor Johnson! —Tom, el tabernero, le sonreía mientras limpiaba rápidamente un vaso listo para llenarlo—. Lamento haberle hecho esperar.

—No pasa nada, Tom —sonrió Harry—. Estás hasta arriba, por lo que veo.

—Bueno, los niños vuelven a Hogwarts mañana. Muchas familias dejan para el último día el venir a comprar los materiales. Aprovechan para dar un paseo realmente.

Harry asintió.

Tom hizo un mohín.

>>En realidad, tengo que pedirle un favor.

Harry arqueó una ceja, mostrando curiosidad.

Tom hizo un gesto hacia una pareja de ancianos sentados en una pequeña mesa no lejos de la barra, que acababan de terminar su cena.

—Los viejos Bernard y Mathilda Franks. Ya han pasado tantas décadas desde que tuvieron algo que ver con Hogwarts que no se les pasó por la cabeza pensar que podríamos estar un poco ocupados esta semana —resopló.

—¿No quedan habitaciones en la taberna? —murmuró Harry.

—Bueno, sí que hay, pero la cosa es que la Sra. Franks no será capaz de subir más de un tramo de escaleras…

—¿Quieres que le lance un hechizo de levitación? —masculló el joven.

—No, no. Ya se lo ofrecí; a mí no me causan ningún problema, pero ella insiste en que la ponen enferma y que su estómago se encuentra demasiado delicado a su edad…

—Quieres mi habitación.

—Tengo otra en el tercer piso que puede usar —respondió Tom apresuradamente—, ya que es usted joven y está en forma. Es más barata…

—Me parece bien —sonrió Harry.

—Pero es una individual, sin embargo, y tiene baño compartido —explicó el cantinero con sentimiento de culpa.

—Tom, está bien —lo tranquilizó el joven—. ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ellos?

—¿Lo haría? Les dije que tendría que preguntarle, que no les podía garantizar…

—No hay problema. Pero a cambio, dime, ¿quién está acaparando el tercer reservado para él solo en la parte de atrás?

—¿Qué? —Tom miró a la pared del fondo—. ¡Oh, Severus Snape! ¡Había olvidado que estaba allí! Se ha lanzado un _no-me-notes_ , ¿verdad? ¡Vaya cara! ¡En mi pub! ¡Y ocupando todo ese sitio él solo cuando tengo a tanta gente aquí! Y apenas ha pedido nada en toda la tarde.

Harry sonrió. Tan pronto como supo el nombre, pudo ver al hombre. Estaba sentado allí con la cabeza metida en un libro y un vaso de pinta vacío frente a él.

—Voy a sentarme con él en un minuto. ¿Qué está bebiendo?

—La mejor ale. ******

—Entonces ponme dos de esas, Tom. ¿Ha comido ya?

—¿Va a invitarle a cenar? —cuestionó el tabernero, escandalizado.

—Odio comer solo delante de alguien. ¿Tu esposa ha preparado la empanada de carne y queso Stilton ******* hoy? —preguntó Harry con esperanza.

—Ella siempre se asegura de tenerla lista cuando usted reserva aquí —dijo Tom con una sonrisa—. ¿Dos, entonces?

—Por favor.

Harry se acercó a la pareja de ancianos. Mathilda Franks era la persona más pequeña y arrugada que había visto en su vida. Tenía el cabello blanco y muy limpio recogido en un moño apretado en la parte posterior de la cabeza, ojos oscuros y penetrantes, y una boca remilgada que estaba frotando con una servilleta. El joven se puso de cuclillas a su lado, quedando a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Señora Franks? Soy Alex Johnson. —Harry le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y le tendió la mano.

Ella lo observó con ojos pequeños y brillantes.

—¿Señor Johnson?

El que formuló la pregunta fue Bernard, con una voz jadeante. Probablemente el hombre tuviera incluso más problemas con las escaleras que su esposa. _Tal vez por eso estaba tan preocupada,_ pensó Harry.

>> ¿Es sobre su habitación?

—No, es vuestra —le aseguró Harry, levantándose y volviéndose hacia el pequeño mago, bastante regordete, con ojos llorosos y una gorra de rayas bastante encantadora en su cabeza. _A Dumbledore le gustaría esa gorra,_ pensó Harry mientras se reía internamente.

—¿De verdad que no le importa? —preguntó Bernard Franks ansiosamente.

—De verdad. De hecho, me está haciendo un favor. Tom me ha ofrecido una habitación más barata. ¡No sabía que tenía habitaciones más baratas! ¡Me aseguraré de pedir otra igual la próxima vez! ¡No sabía que me había estado estafando todo este tiempo! —Harry echó una ojeada hacia la barra con una sonrisa para ver si Tom estaba escuchando, lo cual estaba haciendo.

—¡Solo abro el tercer piso cuando se llena todo, señor Johnson! —negó la acusación.

Harry le sonrió. Tom vertió dos pintas en la barra.

>>La cena tardará un poco. Vamos con retraso —refunfuñó.

Harry rio.

Tom se rindió y le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

>>No es broma.

El joven asintió y se volvió de nuevo hacia la señora Franks, que todavía no había dicho ni una palabra.

—Si hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted… —comenzó cortésmente, para ser interrumpido por la vieja bruja.

—Todo saldrá lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz entrecortada, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

—¿Perdone? —cuestionó Harry, arqueando las cejas.

La Sra. Franks miró fijamente al chico y dijo secamente:

—Gracias por la habitación, joven.

Harry la observó por unos instantes.

—De nada —respondió, y se levantó. Sabía cuándo su presencia ya no era requerida.

Ajustándose la bolsa de deporte sobre su hombro, Harry recogió los vasos de cerveza de la barra y los llevó con cuidado hacia la mesa de Snape.

—Espero que no le importe que me una a usted —saludó alegremente—, pero no hay más asientos disponibles. El lugar está abarrotado. —Y dobló las rodillas para deslizar la cerveza sobre la mesa, evitando que su bolsa la empujara mientras lo hacía.

Snape levantó la vista de su libro y lo observó con su mirada de furia distintiva, pero Harry pudo sentir su curiosidad por saber cómo el joven había sido capaz de verlo a través de su hechizo de _no-me-notes_ e invadir su privacidad de todas formas. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, confirmando que todas las demás mesas estaban ocupadas.

—Es una taberna —respondió brevemente—; puedes sentarte donde quieras. —Y volvió a hundir la cabeza en su libro.

Harry colocó su bolsa sobre el banco y se sentó al lado de ella. Sacó su varita y le dio a su vaso un golpe rápido, enfriando la cerveza, para luego tomar un trago antes de suspirar de placer. La cerveza de mantequilla podría calentarte hasta los dedos de los pies, pero en una noche calurosa una cerveza helada era un placer. Muy poco británico, por supuesto, pero la había enfriado hasta alcanzar una temperatura perfecta donde aún conservaba los sabores maduros y amargos. Era consciente de que Snape lo había estado observando desde el momento en que había sacado su varita; de hecho, el profesor tenía la suya propia en la mano que quedaba bajo el libro que estaba leyendo, pero Harry se había propuesto usar movimientos lentos que mostraran claramente no ser amenazantes.

Miró hacia el hombre, encontrándose con sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que enfríe la tuya también? —preguntó, empujando el segundo vaso sobre la mesa en dirección a Snape.

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron.

—No acepto bebidas de desconocidos —respondió en voz baja y cortante.

—Es la mejor ale; le pregunté a Tom qué estabas bebiendo —explicó Harry.

—¿Y por qué harías eso? —inquirió Snape con su voz más sedosa.

El joven sintió un hormigueo recorrer su columna y resistió el impulso de temblar.

—Porque iba a venir a molestarte.

Snape lo miró como si fuera un espécimen de uno de los frascos de vidrio que cubrían las estanterías de su despacho. Harry sintió la frialdad de esa mirada acariciar su piel, y esta vez no pudo contener el estremecimiento que le recorrió los músculos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó otro trago largo de cerveza, permitiéndose estremecerse aún más cuando el líquido frío se deslizó por la parte posterior de su garganta, y esperando que Snape pensara que el primer temblor había sido producido por la misma razón. Apartó el vaso de sus labios justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que el ojinegro estaba observando el movimiento de su nuez mientras tragaba. Se estremeció de nuevo.

>>Está más buena fría en una noche como esta —ofreció—. ¿Seguro que no la quieres probar?

Snape volvió sus ojos al libro.

—A la velocidad con la que bebes, estoy seguro de que acabarás con la segunda en muy poco tiempo —dijo, con un deje de censura en su voz.

Harry tuvo que reprimir su instintivo deseo de responder. En realidad, Snape tenía razón aún sin saberlo. Harry ya se había tomado un par de pintas con sus compañeros de trabajo antes de abandonar Brighton y aparecer en el Callejón Diagon, y necesitaba reducir la velocidad; la cerveza mágica era mucho más fuerte que la muggle. Recorrió con su dedo el costado del vaso, formando una línea libre de agua condensada, e introdujo ese mismo dedo en su boca; le encantaba despejar caminos en el cristal de los vasos fríos. Acto seguido, miró a Snape y se dio cuenta de que el hombre lo estaba observando de nuevo, y pensó que quizá lo que estaba haciendo no era demasiado educado, pero el hombre bajó su cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Harry se preguntó por qué el ojinegro no había aceptado la cerveza; no sabía que era Harry el que se la estaba ofreciendo y su vaso estaba vacío. La mayoría de la gente aceptaría una pinta gratis sin pensarlo siquiera. 

De repente, la respuesta llegó a su cerebro como una epifanía.

Miró fijamente a Snape unos instantes y después desvió la mirada, echando un vistazo sin prestar mucha atención al bar lleno de humo. ¡Pues claro que Snape no iba a aceptar la bebida! Era un maestro de Pociones: debía conocer todas las sustancias y pociones que el alcohol podía enmascarar, especialmente la cerveza, ya que su sabor amargo podía disimular una gran cantidad de plantas y venenos. Y había mucha gente que lo odiaba; personas de ambos bandos, e incluso antiguos alumnos que disfrutarían la oportunidad de deslizar en su bebida algo que le hiciera pasar vergüenza, aunque no fuera letal. Snape jamás aceptaría nada de ningún extraño; probablemente nunca podría hacerlo, independientemente de cuál fuera el resultado de la guerra, ya que siempre habría personas que representarían una amenaza para él, que buscaran venganza. El pensar en todo esto estremeció a Harry; durante los últimos dos años se había divertido saliendo de fiesta y bebiendo en pubs con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, y el darse cuenta de las restricciones y la soledad de la vida de Snape lo golpeó como una bludger.

Volvió a mirar al ojinegro, pero ahora como un hombre, por primera vez en su vida. Sus ojos vagaron sobre él, fijándose en su piel cetrina, las delgadas mejillas y la sombra oscura en su mentón. Su cabello era muy lacio y fino, y no parecía grasiento, pero, ¡su estilo era tan poco favorecedor! Le quedaría muchísimo mejor si se lo recogiera en una coleta o se lo cortara.

—Tampoco me acuesto con desconocidos —dijo Snape sin despegar la cabeza de su libro.

Harry, que acababa de tomar un trago de cerveza, lo roció sobre la mesa.

—¡Lo has hecho a propósito! —jadeó, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿El qué? ¿decirte que no estoy disponible? —se burló el mayor.

—¡Escoger el momento oportuno para lograr el máximo efecto! —Harry estaba asombrado de que Snape hubiera pensado que estaba intentando ligar con él.

—Es un arte —respondió el mayor con aire de suficiencia.

Harry lo miró fijamente. ¿Snape estaba bromeando? ¿Y además había pensado que estaba interesado en él? ¿Acaso el hombre solía atraer ese tipo de atención? Sus ojos comenzaron a vagar de nuevo sobre el ojinegro, centrando ahora su atención en las delicadas manos y sus largos dedos mientras pasaba una página. Intentó recordar cómo era el cuerpo de Snape, pero jamás lo había visto sin su túnica, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en su capa arremolinándose cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos o entraba en clase, de una forma imponente. El hombre tenía Presencia, con P mayúscula, pero, ¿cómo era su complexión? Bien, era alto y delgado, pero Harry nunca había pensado mucho en eso. Observó los hombros y el pecho de Snape. 

>>Sigo sin estar disponible —murmuró el ojinegro sin dejar de mirar la página.

Harry se sonrojó. La idea de que alguien pudiera considerar a Snape como un posible compañero sexual lo había abrumado tanto que no había podido evitar fijarse en él. ¿Y Snape era gay?

—Lo siento —se disculpó, e inmediatamente agregó—: yo tampoco me acuesto con extraños. Prefiero saber dónde han estado.

Los ojos de Snape se despegaron de su libro en cuanto oyó lo que Harry había dicho. _Entonces, solo estaba tratando de ser ofensivo, no se ha dado cuenta de que soy gay,_ pensó el ojiverde.

Pero inmediatamente, para desconcierto de Harry, el hombre lo examinó de arriba abajo.

Descaradamente.

Harry sintió sus mejillas enrojecer e intentó que su mano no temblara mientras llevaba el vaso a su boca y bebía un sorbo de cerveza para evitar mirar al ojinegro. ¡Snape! ¡recorriéndolo con sus ojos! ¡Joder!

—¿Te estás volviendo tímido ahora? —preguntó el hombre. _Dios mío, Snape se está burlando de mí._

Harry soltó su vaso y miró directamente al otro hombre, que seguía observándolo evaluadoramente. El corazón del joven latía desbocado y sentía cómo el calor recorría su cuerpo, saliendo por sus poros. Snape apartó su mirada de forma despectiva, volviéndose a sumergir en su libro. El ojiverde sacó un par de revistas de uno de los bolsillos laterales de su bolsa sin dejar de temblar, y acto seguido, decidió quitarse la sudadera, ya que el sudor no cesaba de correr por su espalda. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero como el banco le impedía colocar sus dos piernas rectas, se vio obligado a maniobrar hasta apoyar una de sus rodillas sobre el asiento.

Agarró el borde inferior de la sudadera y tiró de ella hacia arriba, pero, desafortunadamente, la tela se pegó a la camiseta que llevaba debajo y sintió como ambas prendas se levantaban. Se sentía ridículo con la cabeza atrapada dentro de la sudadera y su abdomen completamente al aire, por lo que aguantó la respiración y expandió su pecho para intentar sacar la maldita prenda, pero entonces notó que sus holgados pantalones se deslizaban por sus caderas. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta, y volvió a ponerse ésta última rápidamente. Snape volvía a examinar su cuerpo de forma descarada y el joven sintió cómo el calor le subía al rostro. Harry se subió los vaqueros, deseando haber invertido en un cinturón; o al menos en ropa interior. 

—Sigo sin estar interesado —comentó Snape—. Ha sido el peor striptease que he visto nunca.

—¿Y has visto muchos? —gruñó Harry en respuesta, rojo como una remolacha.

—Ninguno con esa falta de profesionalidad, eso te lo aseguro.

—No pienso comprarme más sudaderas —refunfuñó el chico, completamente avergonzado. Había hecho el ridículo, y además había quedado con la cabeza completamente cubierta, sin ser capaz de poder ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor, algo completamente peligroso.

Snape se rio, asombrando a Harry, quien parpadeó varias veces y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bonito tatuaje, por cierto —dijo el pocionista, centrando su atención una vez más en su libro.

¡Mierda! ¿Tanto se le habían bajado los pantalones?

—Gracias —respondió Harry intentando aparentar indiferencia.

El ojiverde agarró la revista de Quidditch que había comprado a un vendedor antes de entrar en la taberna y guardó la otra que había sacado sin querer; era una publicación periódica que había adquirido porque su amiga Hermione había conseguido publicar un artículo en ella. Para ello había usado un “nom de plume” ******** , ya que suponía que los pensamientos de una estudiante hija de muggles no iban a ser muy respetados. Se habían divertido muchísimo escogiendo su nombre en la Sala Común de Gryffindor a altas horas de la noche, hasta que finalmente se decantaron por “Herbert Greystoke”, del que Harry se había sentido inmensamente orgulloso. Habían escogido ese pseudónimo tras descartar otras opciones mucho más graciosas porque éste contaba con las iniciales de Hermione, y además le daba un toque de persona mayor aburrida y respetable. Harry estaba muy complacido por haber sido capaz de entender el artículo, pero sabía que eso se debía principalmente a que su amiga había estado leyendo extractos de sus libros de investigación y discutiendo la materia con ellos durante meses. Le pareció interesante descubrir que también había un artículo escrito por Snape, pero éste era un refinamiento muy complejo de algún trabajo anterior, en el que se hacía referencia a una prolija serie de artículos anteriormente mencionados. El resto de publicaciones le parecían demasiado extensas e increíblemente aburridas, y se preguntaba si el artículo claro y conciso de Hermione sería aclamado por suponer un alivio para los lectores o si sería rechazado por no ser lo suficientemente aburrido.

—¡Señor Johnson! —exclamó la tabernera de forma alegre, mientras deslizaba dos humeantes platos frente a Harry y Snape, respectivamente—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien, gracias, Sra. Tom, ¿y usted? —respondió Harry levantándose para saludar. Cuando la conoció, el ojiverde la llamó Sra. Tom debido a que no conocía su nombre, ni el apellido de su marido. Había tenido la esperanza de que el matrimonio se lo aclarara, pero ambos parecieron conformes con “Sra. Tom”, por lo que el chico lo seguía empleando.

—¡Vamos, cariño, siéntate y empieza a comer! No sabía que conocía al profesor Snape —añadió, alternando su mirada entre ambos hombres.

—Solo estamos compartiendo la mesa. Está esto bastante lleno hoy —sonrió Harry.

—Ah sí, es por el regreso a Hogwarts —comentó la tabernera—. ¿Es por eso por lo que está aquí, profesor? —preguntó al ojinegro.

—Tenía que resolver algunos asuntos —respondió Snape de forma evasiva—. Creo que ha habido un error, señora. Yo no he pedido nada para cenar.

—No, querido, ya lo sé. Tom me ha dicho que el amable señor Johnson la ha pedido para usted, ¿puede creerlo? Es mi plato especial, a él le encanta —comentó la tabernera inclinándose hacia Snape con complicidad, y asintiendo en dirección a Harry—. ¿Eras alumno suyo, querido? —le preguntó al joven—. Querías retribuir a uno de tus profesores, ¿eh? Vaya, también eres muy educado. —La mujer sonrió y se alejó apresuradamente, sin esperar respuesta.

Harry miró a Snape.

—No comas si no quieres —dijo en voz baja—, aunque la empanada de carne y queso Stilton de la Sra. Tom está deliciosa. Además, no me he movido de aquí, así que no he podido envenenarla.

—¿Por qué crees que alguien querría envenenarme? —preguntó el ojinegro.

_¡Oh! ¡Terreno peligroso!_

—Bueno, eres un maestro de pociones, así que creo que estarás siempre alerta. Además, lo esperaba después de lo de la cerveza —añadió Harry.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy un maestro de pociones? —inquirió Snape, sin tocar sus cubiertos, como ya había hecho su acompañante—. Estoy bastante seguro de que no eres uno de mis exalumnos, tengo muy buena memoria para las caras.

Bueno, realmente no era un _ex_ alumno.

—Tu foto aparece en “Pociones Prácticas” —respondió Harry, señalando la revista que sobresalía de su bolsa.

Snape lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Estás interesado en Pociones? —preguntó, con una mezcla de curiosidad y cautela reflejada en su voz.

—Me temo que no he sido capaz de entender la mayoría de los artículos —admitió Harry—. El tuyo parecía basarse en tantos artículos anteriores que me perdí un poco.

Snape resopló, y miró fijamente a su acompañante de nuevo. Acto seguido, deslizo un marcapáginas en su libro antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa, y cogió su cuchillo y su tenedor.

Harry se sintió absurdamente complacido.

—Dios, esto está delicioso —gimió el joven tras dar unos bocados a su empanada. La señora Tom cocinaba bien, pero este plato en especial era de otro mundo. El chico comía sin parar, saboreando la salsa y el Stilton derretido sobre su lengua.

Snape lo miró y sonrió.

—Completamente de acuerdo. Nunca había probado esto y me pregunto cómo no lo había descubierto antes.

Harry se sentía como si se hubiera marchado a otro planeta. ¡Snape le estaba sonriendo de nuevo! En seis años nunca había visto sonreír al hombre, lo cual era algo atroz si se detenía a analizarlo. Dumbledore sonreía. El profesor Flitwick siempre se estaba riendo entre dientes por algo en la mesa de profesores, aunque nunca llegaran a escuchar la causa. Era común ver a Madame Hooch sonriendo emocionada en el campo de Quidditch, e incluso a veces soltaba una carcajada con algunos de los chistes groseros que los jugadores soltaban en los vestuarios. Incluso Madame Pomfrey se reía un poco cuando no se tenía que preocupar por ninguno de sus pacientes. Pero Snape no. Snape siempre parecía estar amargado. _Bueno, tampoco es que haya tenido muchas razones para reír en su vida, ¿no?_ Harry se preguntaba cómo sería capaz de lidiar el hombre con el miedo constante que debía suponer dedicarse al espionaje; Harry se sentiría incapaz de ocupar el puesto del profesor, viviendo cada día con el temor a ser descubierto, y sin saber si regresaría vivo o ileso cada vez que fuera convocado. Tener que hacer cualquier cosa repugnante que se le pasara por la cabeza a Voldemort.

Le gustaba ver a Snape sonreír. Harry se preguntaba dónde habría quedado todo su odio por ese hombre. En realidad, se había disipado durante el año anterior, y ahora que lo estaba conociendo como un hombre, y no como el cruel torturador que había sido en su pasado, estaba listo para comenzar con una pizarra limpia. Aquí no estaba el odiado Harry Potter, y era interesante ver cómo se comportaba el ojinegro frente a un extraño. Al menos hasta ahora había sido bastante interesante. 

Snape terminó todo lo que había en su plato y se recostó en su asiento con elegancia y el estómago completamente lleno. Su acompañante limpió los restos de salsa con su pan, sin estar dispuesto a desperdiciar ni un ápice de la suculenta comida.

—Gracias —murmuró el profesor.

Harry sonrió.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Odio comer solo delante de alguien. Te hace ser demasiado consciente de ti mismo.

Snape lo miró, y sin hacer ningún comentario apartó su plato a un lado y volvió a sumergirse en su libro. En ese instante apareció una joven que recogió la mesa y dijo con complicidad:

—La señora Tom quiere que le diga que ha hecho pudín de caramelo.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí, por favor! Con helado —exclamó, mirando a Snape, quien le devolvía la mirada con indulgencia—. Tienes que probarlo. Es orgásmico.

La chica rio y el ojinegro levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo siento, he estado viviendo demasiado tiempo rodeado de muggles. Es una expresión que usan ellos —se disculpó el joven—. Pero bastante apropiada —añadió.

—En efecto —respondió el profesor—. Sin embargo, voy a renunciar al placer.

—¿No te gustan los orgasmos públicos? —preguntó Harry, con las palabras abandonando su boca de manera involuntaria. _¿De verdad le he dicho eso a Snape?_

Harry se disculpó con la chica, y ésta se alejó conteniendo una risita.

—Lo siento —dijo el joven a Snape—. Pero te estás perdiendo una experiencia celestial.

—Quizás prefiero mantener mi cuerpo en forma para placeres más terrenales —soltó el profesor con un tono tan suave antes de hundir la cabeza de nuevo en su libro que Harry no llegó a comprender el significado de la frase, pero en cuanto lo hizo se aterrorizó al descubrir que su polla se había sacudido con interés. Bueno, Snape tenía una voz pecaminosa; no sabía cómo no se había percatado de ello en todos esos años. Y era más pecaminosa aun cuando decía cosas de esa índole.

—No me creo que tengas que cuidar lo que comes. Estás bastante delgado —contestó Harry, pensando que la respuesta había sido lo bastante discreta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había recorrido al ojinegro con la mirada descaradamente, algo que no comprendía, ya que siempre había visto el cuerpo del hombre similar a una columna delgada. Pero ahora que se había dedicado a observar la parte de su torso que quedaba expuesta sobre la mesa, el joven se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en realidad Snape tenía mayor anchura de hombros de lo que había pensado anteriormente. 

El hombre se levantó y Harry se preguntó si lo habría ofendido de alguna forma y se marchaba. 

—Voy a por algo de beber. Te ofrecería una cerveza, ya que has pagado mi cena, pero todavía tienes una en la mano —indicó Snape, señalando el vaso que aún estaba intacto en la mesa—. ¿Un whisky de fuego?

—No, no hace falta —murmuró Harry, cogiendo su cerveza—. Salud. —Observó al hombre mientras se dirigía hacia la barra, pero volvió a mirar rápidamente a la mesa al darse cuenta de que estaba intentando descifrar la figura de Snape a través de su túnica. Echó un vistazo al libro que el ojinegro había abandonado sobre la mesa y casi se ahogó de la risa al comprobar que era uno de los textos que Hermione había citado en su artículo como muy oscuro. ¡Se moría de impaciencia por contárselo!

Unos instantes después, llegó su pudin, humeando, con el abundante caramelo reluciendo en su parte superior y varias bolas de helado derritiéndose a un lado. Harry se inclinó sobre el postre y respiró profundamente, embriagándose con el aroma, y logrando que su boca comenzara a salivar.

Snape se giró para mirar a su compañero de mesa mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran su cerveza en la barra, y observó el olfateo del hombre junto con la apreciación por su plato. Tras eso, lo vio llevar la cuchara de forma cuidadosa a su boca, deslizando los labios sobre ella, e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos casi cerrados, saboreando el pudin. Su acompañante estaba perdido en un mundo propio formado simplemente por ese postre y el placer que sentía al comerlo, y Snape, para su sorpresa, sintió que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a endurecerse. El hombre se veía tan sensual oliendo, saboreando, mirando… Para alguien para quien los sentidos eran una parte increíblemente importante de su trabajo, ya que el tono exacto de una poción suponía la diferencia entre el éxito o la agonía, y debía verificar los ingredientes empleando la vista, el olfato y el tacto, sabía lo raro que era ver esos rasgos en otra persona. La mayoría parecían contemplar el mundo a medias tintas, por decirlo de alguna forma; solo veían matices pastel, en lugar de la gama completa de magentas, carmesí, esmalte y verdín. Snape recogió su bebida y volvió a su asiento.

—No pienso renunciar a esta experiencia por nadie —gruñó Harry—. Ponte a leer y no me mires. Esto es demasiado placentero cómo para distraerme hablando. —El chico introdujo otra cucharada lentamente en su boca, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse solo en el sabor del postre.

El ojinegro lo observó fijamente. Los gestos eran demasiado sensuales. Quizá no fueran del todo sexuales, pero sí provocativos.

—Es como ver a alguien masturbarse —comentó Snape con voz grave, completamente fascinado.

—Oh, Dios. No añadas tu voz, o me correré. —Harry estaba sobrecargado de sensualidad, concentrado en el sabor del pudín, su textura húmeda y grumosa, el contraste del postre caliente junto con el frío helado, y el olor dulce. Y ahora, el ronroneo de Snape.

—¿Estás duro? —Preguntó el ojinegro con curiosidad. ¿Podía alguien ponerse duro con un pudín?

—Ahora sí —respondió Harry tragando saliva; la pregunta de Snape se había dirigido directamente a su ingle. Abrió los ojos, sacando la cuchara de su boca.

>>¿Seguro que no quieres probar?

El profesor miró al joven, quién tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas enrojecidas, y se obligó a no moverse para no revelar el malestar que se intuía en su entrepierna. 

—Ya te he dicho que no —susurró, pero sus ojos se desviaron a esa boca.

Harry parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que su subconsciente se estaba imponiendo más de lo debido.

—Me refería al pudín —aclaró, sonrojándose.

Snape miró el cuenco a medio comer, con el marrón y el blanco mezclándose mientras se derretía el helado.

—No me gusta lo dulce —comentó el ojinegro—. Prefiero los sabores amargos y salados.

¡Estaba insinuándose! Harry notó como su erección crecía aún más, si es eso era posible. De su cabeza empezaron a emerger pensamientos de Snape probándolo, algo que lo impactó. Era impactante porque en su imaginación estaban Snape y él, y carne desnuda, y piel sudada, y en lugar de asquearse por esas imágenes, se encontraba sumamente excitado.

Se sintió incapaz de seguir comiendo, y dejó caer la cuchara sobre el bol con un ruido seco, sin mirar al ojinegro. La tensión que se había generado entre ambos era embriagadora, a la par que extraña, agradable e incorrecta.

El joven se removió en su asiento y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, sacando de nuevo su revista y colocando una pierna sobre el banco, tras limpiar su calzado con un hechizo. No sabía cómo enfrentar la situación; no tenía la intención de acostarse con Snape, y el hombre además había negado estar interesado, pero ese último comentario y el tono de la conversación…

—Te pido disculpas —dijo el hombre en voz baja, logrando que Harry levantara la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

>>El último comentario ha estado fuera de lugar —continuó el profesor—. Lamento haberte incomodado. Nunca había visto a nadie disfrutar tanto de la comida y he dejado que mi lengua se soltara.

Harry tragó saliva de nuevo. _No pienses en la lengua de Snape..._

—Perdóname a mí también, no debería haber comenzado diciendo lo de que el postre era orgásmico. No pasa nada, olvidémoslo y cambiemos de tema. En el artículo de Herbert Greystoke, no creo que Noble sea la mejor referencia. Creo que Hudson tiene mayor relevancia. 

Los ojos de Snape se iluminaron y, para sorpresa de Harry, pasaron la siguiente media hora de forma pacífica, discutiendo en profundidad sobre el artículo y sus repercusiones. Harry disfrutó realmente de la conversación; en clase de Pociones nunca cuestionaban ni debatían sobre nada de esa forma, y le fascinó averiguar los argumentos y los patrones de pensamiento del profesor. En última instancia, el ojinegro le preguntó sobre otro de los artículos que aparecían en la revista, uno que Harry había encontrado inmensamente aburrido. El joven lo expresó de esa forma, logrando que Snape se riera y se mostrara de acuerdo. Ambos tomaron un café durante la conversación y, tras darse cuenta de que se había hecho demasiado tarde y que el pub estaba casi vacío, decidieron que era hora de poner fin a la discusión, aunque no sin cierta reticencia.

Snape se levantó.

—He disfrutado esta noche, señor Johnson. Gracias por la cena —agradeció el profesor, con un tono cálido y suave que sorprendió a su acompañante. 

—Alex —lo corrigió Harry—. Mi nombre es Alex. Y yo también me lo he pasado bien. Algo sorprendente, ya que hasta hace poco no creía que las pociones pudieran ser interesantes. 

Snape rio de nuevo.

—Quizás deberías haber prestado más atención en la escuela, Alex.

Harry sonrió.

—Quizás.

El joven se levantó también y se encaminó hacia la barra.

>>Voy a pedirle a Tom mi llave. He cambiado mi habitación con la de una pareja de ancianos y Tom me ha dado una en la tercera planta. Acabo de descubrir que había una tercera planta.

—Entonces usaré el baño antes de que subas —dijo Snape.

Harry arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

>>Tom me ha dado una habitación en la misma planta, ya que le pedí no estar cerca de ningún alumno. Solo hay un baño.

—Bien, gracias —respondió Harry, esforzándose por no pensar en Snape dentro del mismo baño que él iba a usar. En Snape desnudo en la ducha, más concretamente. Se giró rápidamente, retomando su camino hacia la barra, intentando borrar las imágenes de su cerebro, y el ojinegro se marchó, sorprendido.

Una vez en posesión de la llave, Harry subió a la tercera planta. La habitación era simple, pero acogedora, con una estrecha cama individual en un lateral. Se recostó sobre ella, esperando que el profesor saliera del baño. Cuando pasó un tiempo sin escuchar movimiento fuera, cogió su toalla y caminó por le pasillo, justo cuando Snape estaba saliendo del baño.

Una oleada de vapor escapó a través de la puerta. El cabello del ojinegro estaba húmedo, y el chico podía oler la fragancia embriagante de bálsamo de limón, y algo que no podía distinguir. Snape llevaba un pijama de seda negro bajo una bata. Ambos hombres se detuvieron uno frente al otro, y la tensión sexual cobró vida más rápidamente que una maldición en una reunión de mortífagos. El instante en el que estuvieron mirándose pareció al mismo tiempo eterno y demasiado corto, hasta que fue roto por Snape.

—Siento haber tardado tanto. —Y se marchó a su habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Harry se encerró en el baño, se apoyó contra el lavabo y respiró profundamente varias veces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry saltó de la cama, agarrando su varita y con su cuerpo en una postura defensiva. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, pero aún no había averiguado la causa por la que se había despertado. Comprobó rápidamente que el peligro no se encontraba dentro de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que el responsable de su desvelo había sido un ruido muy fuerte en otra parte de la taberna. Consultó su reloj de pulsera muggle y vio que eran las dos de la mañana. Se puso los jeans, caminó descalzo hacia la puerta y la abrió silenciosamente, mirando hacia fuera. El pasillo estaba vació, por lo que salió, lanzando antes varios hechizos de protección sobre su cuarto con un breve movimiento de mano. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia las escaleras, dándose la vuelta rápidamente cuando oyó la puerta de Snape abriéndose. Sus ojos se fijaron en el mayor, quien llevaba la varita preparada al igual que él, la parte superior del pijama completamente abierta y también iba descalzo; el cabello oscuro lo llevaba recogido en una elegante trenza. Tras un reconocimiento mutuo, Harry continuó su camino de manera silenciosa, con el ojinegro pisándole los talones; le gustaba sentir la presencia del hombre tras su espalda.

Ambos bajaron de puntillas por el borde de la escalera, escuchando gritos que quedaban amortiguados por la gruesa puerta de pino al pie de la misma. El joven se deslizó silenciosamente hacia ella y giró la perilla con cuidado, pero Snape agarró su hombro, reteniéndolo. Harry intentó contener el escalofrío que surcó su cuerpo al sentir el toque de la cálida mano sobre su piel desnuda. Esperó en silencio, escuchando a través de la pequeña franja que había quedado abierta, consciente del calor que emanaba el profesor sobre su espalda.

Pronto, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar por la risa contenida. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Snape por encima del hombro, y comprobó que el rostro del ojinegro también se mostraba divertido.

Al parecer, Blaise Zabini se había colado en la habitación de una chica, y sus movimientos habían provocado que la cama se rompiera. El ruido había alertado a los padres de la chica y se había producido un verdadero alboroto. Los padres estaban gritando, la chica graznando, la voz de Blaise apenas se oía y Tom lanzaba hechizos para arreglar la cama con verdadero disgusto.

Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y al girarse casi enterró su nariz en el vello del pecho de Severus Snape. 

Inhaló profundamente.

El aroma de Snape era maravilloso.

El mayor comenzó a respirar profundamente, y el movimiento acercó su pecho al de Harry. La tensión sexual volvió a dispararse entre ellos instantáneamente. El joven anhelaba frotar su rostro sobre ese torso, sentirlo contra sus labios, recorrerlo con su lengua…

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado con rapidez, y su nariz rozó accidentalmente un pezón. Snape retrocedió, subiendo un escalón. Harry no podía moverse, ya que la puerta se lo impedía. Miró el rostro del ojinegro, pero era imposible distinguir su expresión con la poca luz que había.

El mayor se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, y al llegar arriba se detuvo y lo observó fijamente, pero el chico no era capaz de desentrañar el significado de esa mirada.

El ojinegro se marchó, y Harry deslizó su mano sobre sus pantalones para ajustárselos, respirando profundamente. Dejando escapar el aire lentamente, tuvo que admitir que Snape estaba bastante bueno. No recordaba haber tenido una reacción similar por nadie antes.

Subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba su cuarto.

Y entonces se percató de que la puerta de Snape estaba entreabierta.

***”notice-me-not spell”. No he encontrado referencias a él en español. Creo que su función es que la gente no perciba que estás ahí, de una forma similar a como ocurre con el Caldero Chorreante; los muggles pasan la vista de un local a otro sin fijar su atención en él.**

**** Ale es un tipo de cerveza.**

***** “Steak and Stilton pie” Os adjunto una foto para que veáis lo que es https://www.google.es/search?q=steak+and+stilton+pie &client=ms-opera-mobile&channel=new&espv=1&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiDz4G4mq3tAhUQa8AKHdV6Bf4Q_AUoAnoECAMQAg#imgrc=fqqXZLbB27qFtM**

****** “Nom de plume” es pseudónimo en francés.**

_**Bueno chicos, y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. La verdad es que de momento es la historia que más me está costando traducir, por el vocabulario y la cantidad de expresiones que desconozco. Espero que os esté gustando. ¡¡Besos!!** _


	2. Una buena noche

Harry dio varios pasos de manera vacilante mientras miraba fijamente la puerta de la habitación de Snape; había estado cerrada cuando salió para investigar el lugar del que provenía el ruido que lo había despertado, por lo que, si ahora estaba abierta, era porque el ojinegro la había dejado así deliberadamente.

Era una invitación.

Y era fácil de ignorar si así lo deseaba.

¿Pero lo deseaba?

Su polla le dio una respuesta clara a la pregunta.

Toda su sangre se había dirigido hacia el sur y tenía la boca seca.

Intentó analizar todas las razones por las que no debería entrar en esa habitación, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de pie delante de la puerta. 

Respiró profundamente y entró.

Nada más poner un pie en la sala, sintió cómo era empujado contra la pared, mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe, y Severus Snape le besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Harry ya no pudo ser consciente de nada más que de músculos firmes, piel, el aroma del champú del profesor, la lengua de Snape, y la pared contra la que el ojinegro lo tenía aprisionado, y _calor, calor, calor._

En algún momento, Snape separó su boca de la del joven, pero sin retirar su cuerpo. 

La habitación estaba iluminada por una sola vela que ardía junto a la cama, por lo que el rostro del mayor era un paisaje de sombras y líneas nítidas. Un espejo que se encontraba instalado sobre la pared lograba reflejar la suficiente luz como para dar vida a las profundidades negras que eran los ojos del hombre.

El corazón de Harry latía desbocado.

A pesar de encontrarse con Snape, su profesor, y un hombre con el que hasta ese mismo día solo había mantenido una relación que se podría describir como antagónica, había sido el beso más apasionado y caliente que jamás le habían dado.

Los ojos de Harry se posaron sobre la boca del ojinegro, e inconscientemente humedeció sus labios con su lengua y presionó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el del mayor.

—No me follo a desconocidos —le recordó Snape.

—Lo sé —se mostró de acuerdo Harry, completamente aturdido. Miró a los ojos del pocionista fijamente, y después volvió a centrarse en su boca. Se sentía incapaz de pensar o razonar nada en ese instante.

Snape soltó una carcajada y deslizó lentamente una mano por el pecho de Harry, abriendo sus dedos hasta abarcar los dos pezones del joven, para continuar descendiendo sobre los tersos músculos del abdomen hasta engancharse en la parte superior de los pantalones del chico.

—Supongo que estás dispuesto a explorar las otras opciones, ¿no? —masculló el ojinegro.

La voz grave y seductora acarició las terminaciones nerviosas de Harry; nunca se había sentido tan a merced de otra persona, tan dispuesto a aceptar todas sus sugerencias. El darse cuenta de este hecho lo hizo sentir incómodo, y sintió una fuerte necesidad de lograr hacer que Snape perdiera el control de la misma forma.

—Mmmm. —Fue lo único que pudo responder el joven, inclinándose hacia delante. Su estatura más baja le permitió alcanzar uno de los pezones del ojinegro, atrapándolo entre sus dientes y dando un firme tirón. Sintió que Snape se ponía rígido, pero no cesó su agarre, mientras deslizaba una mano por el costado del pocionista, por debajo de su camisa, hasta alcanzar el otro pezón del hombre con el pulgar, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que continuó su recorrido hacia la espalda de Snape, empujándolo firmemente contra él, mientras su boca y lengua suavizaban el dolor del mordisco dado al pezón.

El ojinegro emitió un gruñido gutural increíblemente erótico, y deslizó las manos por los costados del joven, haciéndolo temblar mientras lo alejaba de la pared y agarraba su trasero firmemente, pegando el cuerpo de Harry a su erección.

El chico gimió, con su boca abandonando el pezón del mayor y subiendo hacia su cuello, enterrando su cara en la garganta del ojinegro.

Las manos de Snape descendieron hacia la pretina de los vaqueros de Harry y se retiró un poco del cuerpo del joven, mirándolo mientras bajaba su cremallera. El estómago de Harry se contrajo y sus labios buscaron los del mayor mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre los hombros del hombre. La mano de Snape se introdujo en los pantalones del joven, y éste jadeó contra su boca cuando sintió los dedos fríos curvarse alrededor de su longitud. No pudo evitar empujar sus caderas contra la mano del mayor, y Snape rio, soltando su agarre, descendiendo sus dedos para explorar los testículos de Harry.

La presión de la mano del pocionista provocó que los pantalones del joven cedieran y comenzaran a deslizarse por sus piernas. El chico intentó sacar un pie, pero tropezó, y con una sonrisa avergonzada, empujó a Snape, abriéndose espacio para poder quitarse los vaqueros.

Snape se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando al joven, quién se quitó sus pantalones y los arrojó a un lado, para luego enderezarse, desnudo y necesitado, atrapado entre la timidez y el deseo de decir “ _Este soy yo: o lo tomas o lo dejas_ ”.

—Hermoso —susurró Snape, dejando a Harry impactado.

—¿Qué...?

—Vamos —respondió el ojinegro, dando un paso adelante—, seguro que no soy el primer amante que admira tus atributos.

Harry se sonrojó, sorprendiéndose de lo complacido que se sentía por haber recibido un elogio por parte de un hombre generalmente adusto. Pero claro, este Snape no era el Snape que había conocido anteriormente. Hasta ese mismo día no había tenido ningún indicio de que este Snape existiera; un Snape sensual y depredador, completamente sexual.

Las manos de Harry se dirigieron hacia la parte de arriba desabrochada del pijama del ojinegro, dispuesto a retirarla.

—No —se negó el mayor, retirándose del cuerpo del joven para quedar fuera de su alcance, algo que volvió a sorprender a Harry. Snape se quitó sus propios pantalones del pijama para distraer a su acompañante de su anterior acción.

Harry no pudo evitar que se le hiciera la boca agua al contemplar a su profesor. Tragó, y sus labios se abrieron levemente mientras se arrodillaba; quizá no era bueno con las palabras, pero podía mostrarle a Snape lo impresionado que estaba de otra forma. Miró al ojinegro buscando su aprobación antes de rodear con su mano la base de la erección del hombre y acercar su boca dispuesto a saborearla.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó al ver que Snape no le había dirigido ninguna palabra; los ojos del hombre tenían las pupilas dilatadas, pero Harry podía sentir que transmitían algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué—. Seguro que no soy el primer amante que admira tus atributos —añadió, repitiendo las palabras del mayor.

Snape rio, empujando sus caderas hacia delante con el movimiento de su carcajada, hecho que Harry no desperdició, estirando su lengua para saborear la piel que estaba frente a él.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Harry estuvo tan absorto en la estupenda tarea que estaba realizando, que su mente quedó completamente en blanco, con un cúmulo de sensaciones surcando su cerebro. Le dolía la mandíbula, pero sentía que merecía la pena solo por el placer, el sabor, los pequeños movimientos de las caderas de Severus que demostraban cuánto lo estaba disfrutando…

—Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama —sugirió Snape con voz ronca poco tiempo después.

Harry se retiró lentamente, atrapando una última gota con su lengua mientras la giraba alrededor de la punta del miembro del ojinegro, con intenso placer.

>>Te debe de doler la mandíbula. Y las rodillas —añadió el pocionista como aclaración.

El joven le sonrió, sorprendido por su consideración.

—Vale la pena —respondió sonriendo, pero sus rodillas crujieron cuando se levantó del suelo. Snape rio de nuevo y le tendió la mano.

Acostado en la cama, con Snape a su lado, mirándolo como si fuera un festín, Harry se sintió tan hermoso como el ojinegro le había afirmado, aunque en su interior sabía que en realidad no lo era. Snape lo hacía sentir vivo, como si cada nervio de su cuerpo estuviera alerta, vibrando con tensión y sensible a cada movimiento de aire.

Snape pasó la siguiente hora haciendo sentir a Harry como nunca antes lo había hecho; jugó con sus sentidos, con toques ligeros y delicados, respiraciones fantasmales, roce de uñas, firmes presiones y la punta de su húmeda lengua, hasta que el joven se sintió tan agitado, tan sobrecargado de sensaciones y completamente excitado, que fue consciente de que además de que jamás sería capaz de mirar al ojinegro de la misma manera, él mismo había demostrado ser más de lo que jamás habría pensado. Snape le había dado licencia para deleitarse con su sensualidad, lo había alentado, y le había permitido tocar y ser tocado, comprendiendo que Harry, como él mismo, obtenía placer con eso. 

Tras compartir varios orgasmos, ambos cayeron rendidos, sin preguntas incómodas, como si el joven debía irse o quedarse, que enturbiaran el placer.

Se despertaron en mitad de la noche y se sumergieron de nuevo en la exploración y la pasión, lánguidamente, atrapados por el calor de la cama y los aromas de ambos mezclándose, antes de volver a dormirse agotados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Harry se despertó de nuevo, la luz ya se colaba a través de las cortinas grisáceas. El pecho de Snape estaba presionado contra su espalda, y la parte superior del pijama del hombre rozaba su cadera, mientras su brazo rodeaba el cuerpo del joven. Harry podía notar la cálida respiración regular del hombre dormido sobre su cuello; se sentía extrañamente protegido, y en su rostro se instauró una sonrisa de felicidad. Se pegó más al hombre, adormilado, hasta que su vejiga lo obligó a soltarse de los brazos de Snape y dirigirse al baño.

Cuando se alivió, se encaminó por el pasillo hasta detenerse en su propia habitación, pero inmediatamente se planteó si Snape esperaría que se marchara así, y decidió regresar a la habitación del hombre.

Cuando entró, el ojinegro se encontraba recostado contra las almohadas, con una mano detrás de la cabeza, y la otra bajo la sábana, que colgaba de sus caderas. Su pecho y los firmes músculos de su abdomen quedaban visibles a través de su camisa del pijama abierta, y Harry sintió cómo su deseo crecía rápidamente.

La mano derecha de Snape se movió de forma inconfundible mientras permanecía acostado en la cama, mirando fijamente a Harry. El chico se quitó los pantalones rápidamente y se reunió en la cama con el hombre en segundos. 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. —Fue todo lo que dijo Snape.

—No —asintió Harry, pero ya había extendido su mano lentamente sobre el abdomen del mayor, sintiendo las pequeñas contracciones de los músculos—. Eres jodidamente atractivo —susurró con voz ronca, mientras bajaba su cabeza para deslizar sus labios sobre ese firme vientre, provocando sensaciones increíbles en la sensible piel.

—Me vas a dejar marcas por todo el cuerpo —resopló Snape, protestando por el roce de la incipiente barba de su acompañante.

—¿Tienes quejas? —preguntó Harry, frotando deliberadamente su mentón con más fuerza contra el abdomen del profesor; cuando se quedaba en su piso, prefería usar una cuchilla muggle para afeitarse en lugar de emplear los métodos mágicos, aunque éstos fueran más duraderos. 

La sacudida de la polla de Snape y la repentina tensión en la mano que la rodeaba le indicó al chico que el hombre lo estaba disfrutando, por lo que continuó frotando mientras levantaba la sábana y la retiraba a los pies de la cama. Era sumamente erótico ver los largos dedos de Snape curvándose alrededor de su propia erección.

Tras dar un último tirón, el ojinegro apartó su mano de su miembro, dejando libre acceso a Harry, a quién le hubiera encantado pasar mucho tiempo venerando de nuevo esa dureza, pero los minutos pasaba rápidamente, y la luz se filtraba con mayor intensidad a través de las cortinas. Además, aun le dolía la mandíbula debido a toda la actividad realizada la noche anterior, aunque eso no suponía un problema. Simplemente no tenía tiempo para detenerse a juguetear, por lo que introdujo la longitud por completo en su boca y después la sacó, succionando con fuerza, mientras Snape soltaba un gemido provocado en parte por el repentino movimiento. 

Las manos de Harry recorrían los fuertes muslos del hombre, ligeramente recubiertos de vello, mientras engullía su miembro. Su propia erección dio un tirón cuando el ojinegro abrió las piernas, como una muda invitación, una muda petición increíblemente erótica que aceptó sin dudar, introduciendo sus dedos en la boca junto a la polla de Snape, cubriéndolos de saliva antes de retirarlos y deslizarlos sobre el escroto del hombre, dejando un húmedo rastro sobre la suave piel hasta alcanzar su entrada. 

Harry podía sentir el placer del hombre a través de los empujes de sus caderas, y la tensión, y se propuso lograr que Snape lo recordara, que recordara todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Unos minutos más tarde, el profesor estaba besando al joven, saboreando su propio semen en la boca del menor, mientras conseguía que éste se corriera con movimiento firmes y uniformes de su mano. Las manos de Harry, colocadas sobre la espalda de Snape, agarraron fuertemente la camisa del pijama del mayor, y se alejó del beso, jadeando en el cuello del hombre mientras culminaba su liberación. 

Permanecieron en la misma postura mientras el joven recuperaba el aliento, hasta que la alarma mágica del profesor comenzó a sonar de repente, anunciando que era la hora de levantarse. Snape se acercó a ella y la apuntó con la varita, silenciándola, antes de volver a su anterior posición y agitar la varita sobre ambos; Harry pudo sentir el cosquilleo provocado por el hechizo de limpieza. Sabía que era una forma de ahorrar tiempo, pero no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco, ya que cuando se corría sobre su pecho, le gustaba permanecer así hasta notar un ligero picor.

El joven suspiró, rodando sobre su espalda.

—Tienes que irte —dijo, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—Sí —respondió Snape mirándolo fijamente, antes de salir de la cama—. ¿Te importa si uso el baño primero? —preguntó.

—¿Vas a viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió el ojinegro, con un tono casual que contradecía la tensión reprimida que emanaba de él.

—¡Este lugar está lleno de niños que van a coger el tren! —exclamó Harry sonriendo—. Sacaste la pajita más corta y te tocó escoltarlos, ¿verdad? —comentó riendo entre dientes.

—Algo así —respondió Snape inclinando la cabeza. Cuando terminó de ponerse los pantalones del pijama, miró al joven fijamente.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Harry mientras salía de la cama y se ponía sus vaqueros, abrochándolos con cuidado—. Me gustaría volver a verte —dijo con firmeza.

Snape lo miró con rostro inexpresivo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —respondió tras una pausa demasiado larga.

Harry lo contempló, ladeando su cabeza. Quizá Snape no calificara el sexo. De hecho, no creía que lo hiciera, pero podía afirmar con seguridad que lo había disfrutado tanto como él; más que disfrutado, incluso. Lo que habían hecho había sido explosivo y extraordinario; aunque Harry había tenido más de una aventura de una sola noche e, incluso una relación duradera, ninguna de ellas podía compararse con lo que había vivido esa misma noche.

Incluso a pesar de haber amado a Derek; no había estado precisamente _enamorado,_ pero aun así…

No pensaba darse por vencido fácilmente. Se había sentido en completa sintonía con Snape; el hombre era increíblemente sensual, generoso y desinhibido; era demasiado bueno para convertirse en un encuentro de una sola noche.

Intentó ver la situación desde el punto de vista de Snape, y de repente se sintió muy estúpido. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Miró a Snape, quien todavía llevaba puesta la camisa de seda del pijama. Harry había pensado desde un principio que el hombre se había negado a quitársela para ocultar las cicatrices que había podido notar en su espalda, pero se percató repentinamente de que ese no era el verdadero motivo. Snape tenía algo peor que esconder.

La Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo.

—No tengo tiempo para relaciones —continuó Snape con tranquilidad—. Sabes que estoy muy comprometido con la docencia y la investigación… 

Harry se acercó a él.

—Entiendo que la vida escolar debe mantenerte muy ocupado —comentó el joven en voz baja—. Hace un año compré una casa en Hogsmeade —prosiguió, observando cómo los ojos del profesor se ensanchaban—. No es muy grande, pero es silenciosa y discreta. Podríamos relajarnos, sin interrupciones. Yo también estoy mucho tiempo fuera, pero creo que lo que hicimos anoche fue demasiado bueno como para ignorarlo. ¡Fue jodidamente excitante, Severus! ¡Tienes que admitirlo!

Snape lo miró con sus ojos oscuros e insondables, arqueando los labios.

—Estuvo bien —reconoció.

—¡Bastardo! —exclamó Harry sonriendo—. Bueno, tal vez disfruté más que tú, entonces. Pero aun así me gustaría tener la oportunidad de repetirlo más veces. Iré al “Tufted Duck” ***** en Hogsmeade los próximos tres fines de semana. Estaré por allí los viernes por la noche, entre las siete y las nueve y media. Siéntete libre de unirte a mí cuando quieras.

Snape no respondió, y Harry caminó hacia la puerta evitando por todos los medios que sus hombros se hundieran. Antes de abandonar la habitación, giró su cabeza, mirando al ojinegro.

>>Gracias. Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? —Y se marchó.

***No he encontrado referencias de ningún tipo en ninguna parte, así que creo que es un pub inventado por el autor. Significaría “porrón moñudo”, que es una especie de ave, que podéis ver aquí:** [ **https://www.google.es/search?q=porron+mo%C3%B1udo &client=ms-opera-mobile&channel=new&espv=1&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj5pJb48IPvAhWNoBQKHWQuCdEQ_AUoAXoECBMQAQ&biw=479&bih=299&dpr=2** ](https://www.google.es/search?q=porron+mo%C3%B1udo&client=ms-opera-mobile&channel=new&espv=1&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj5pJb48IPvAhWNoBQKHWQuCdEQ_AUoAXoECBMQAQ&biw=479&bih=299&dpr=2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que he tardado muchísimo en publicar un capítulo tan corto, pero no sé cómo se me han acumulado tantas cosas por hacer en una semana. Lo siento chicos, prometo compensaros y publicar muchísimo antes el siguiente capítulo, aunque invierta mi tiempo traduciendo en clases jajajajaj. ¡Besos!


	3. Rindiendo cuentas

Harry se dirigió después de la cena al despacho del director para la esperada confrontación.

Había estado preparándose para este momento durante bastante tiempo; siempre volvía nervioso a Hogwarts tras los períodos de vacaciones, temiendo que llegara ese instante, y a pesar de haber ensayado tantas veces lo que quería decir, se había visto obligado a realizar un gran esfuerzo para mantener su cuerpo bajo control. Redujo un poco su velocidad, intentando mover los pies al compás de los latidos de su corazón, dejando que el golpeteo limpiara su mente y usándolo como una forma de meditación, como le había enseñado Andy. Respiró lenta y regularmente, volviéndose consciente del silencio que reinaba en los pasillos, roto únicamente por el eco de sus pasos. Olfateó el aroma único del castillo, a piedra antigua, betún y pinturas al óleo, sintiéndose como en casa. 

En cuanto estuvo calmado, se centró en todo lo que quería decir y dejar en claro. _Y debo mantener la mente abierta,_ se instruyó a sí mismo, _evaluar y decidir en qué momento decir las cosas, y formular las preguntas correctas_.

Cuando llegó frente a la gárgola, pronunció la contraseña que McGonagall le había ofrecido tras la comida, y subió tranquilamente las escaleras hacia el despacho del director. No le sorprendió ver a la profesora sentada en un sillón frente al fuego bebiendo té, mientras Dumbledore le pasaba una taza a Snape, quién se hallaba reclinado contra la pared.

—¡Harry! ¿Te apetece un té? ¿Con leche y azúcar? —ofreció Dumbledore sonriendo y agitando la tetera.

—Con leche y sin azúcar. Gracias, señor —accedió Harry, agarrando la taza y tomando asiento en la silla que el director le señaló.

Harry se recostó sobre su asiento y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, consciente de que una postura relajada y segura se reflejaría en las actitudes de los demás sobre él, lo que le permitiría poseer un mayor control. Bebió un sorbo de té y esperó a que el director hablara.

—Estoy seguro de que no te sorprende que tengamos algunas preguntas que realizarte, Harry —comenzó Dumbledore alegremente.

—Está bien, señor. A mí también me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas —respondió el ojiverde con tono cortés.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se entrecerraron con sorpresa.

—Responderé todo lo que pueda, por supuesto. —El anciano sonrió—. ¿Quieres empezar tú entonces, Harry?

—No, después de usted, señor —respondió el joven.

—Muy bien, ¿te importaría decirnos dónde estuviste la semana pasada? —inquirió Dumbledore, sin rodeos.

Harry bebió un sorbo de su té antes de mirar al director.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué la última semana es de tanto interés para usted, director? —preguntó con calma.

—No estaba en la casa de sus parientes —espetó Snape—. Lugar en el que hemos perdido una gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo colocando barreras para su protección.

Harry lo miró. Era increíble pensar… _¡Ahora no!_

El ojiverde tomó otro sorbo de té. El silencio se prolongó durante unos instantes hasta que la profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia su alumno.

—Potter, sabemos que la vida puede volverse un poco aburrida para usted en Privet Drive, pero…

—¿De verdad, profesora? —preguntó Harry suavemente, inclinándose levemente hacia su profesora de Transformaciones—. Eso es… interesante. ¿Qué sabe sobre mi vida en Privet Drive?

Minerva McGonagall lo miró con confusión.

—Lo siento Potter, no entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Solo le estoy haciendo una pregunta. ¿Qué sabe sobre mi vida en Prive Drive?

Minerva lanzó una mirada perpleja a sus dos compañeros, viendo el mismo sentimiento de incomprensión en sus caras.

>>Creo recordar que ningún mago ni bruja adulto ha visitado Privet Drive desde la noche en que me dejaron en la puerta de la casa de mi tía la noche en que mis padres murieron. Solo el verano en el que el Sr. Wesley pasó a recogerme, antes de mi cuarto curso. ¿Me equivoco? —cuestionó el chico.

—Sus parientes no son muy amantes de las brujas y los magos… —comenzó McGonagall, pero Harry interrumpió.

—No, no lo son, ¿verdad? —susurró en tono peligroso.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Harry contuvo su ira y prosiguió en voz baja.

—Verá, encuentro eso difícil de entender. Llevarme allí la noche en que murieron mis padres… sí, _eso_ era comprensible. No comprobar, _nunca_ , que todo iba bien, a pesar de que _sabíais_ que a los Dursley no les gusta la magia… _eso_ lo encuentro más que incomprensible.

—La Señora Figg… —comenzó Dumbledore.

—No entró en la casa ni una sola vez —terminó Harry.

—¿De verdad, Potter, está intentando convertir todo esto en una triste historia sobre maltrato? ¡Por favor! —se burló Snape.

Harry miró al hombre cuya polla había estado en su boca esa mañana. Le entraron ganas de reír por lo extraña que era la vida.

—En realidad, exceptuando a Voldemort, estoy bastante feliz con mi vida privada actualmente —respondió el ojiverde—, pero me preocupa el posible maltrato que puedan sufrir otras personas.

—Muy Gryffindor por su parte —murmuró Snape, ganándose una mala mirada de la profesora McGonagall.

—Director, ¿sabe cuántos huérfanos hay en la escuela ahora mismo? —inquirió Harry, cambiando ligeramente de táctica.

—¿Se puede saber en qué diablos le concierne eso a usted? —gruñó Snape.

Harry se esforzó por contener su mal humor.

—No estoy pidiendo nombres, solo el número aproximado. Seguro que una buena cantidad de estudiantes han quedado huérfanos por el asunto de Voldemort.

—¿Preocupado por los hijos de los pequeños mártires, Potter?

—Supongo que en su Casa también existirán niños huérfanos, hijos de mortífagos que contrariaron a Voldemort, profesor. —Harry miró directamente a Snape—. Y estoy igual de preocupado por ellos. Solo me gustaría saber si este es el tipo de seguimiento que se sigue normalmente para todos los huérfanos, porque si lo es, no es muy bueno.

Los profesores se miraron entre ellos y contemplaron a Harry como si fuera un niño que no entendía nada sobre la vida.

—Potter, la mayoría de los huérfanos de brujas y magos son acogidos por sus familias. No hay necesidad ni tiempo para realizarles un seguimiento… —apuntó la profesora McGonagall con condescendencia.

—Profesora, la gente espera que arriesgue mi vida por salvar el mundo mágico. Aunque gane, indudablemente habrá mucho dolor involucrado en el camino, ya que Voldemort le tiene un cariño especial a la maldición Cruciatus. Necesito que valga la pena luchar por este mundo. 

—¡Potter, su deseo de ser el héroe mimado es realmente vergonzoso! Se queja de que el mundo mágico no lo consintió lo suficiente, pero después ignora sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo a salvo —exclamó Snape, apoyándose contra el respaldo de una silla, clavando sus dedos con fuerzas en ella, mientras sus ojos oscuros reflejaban auténtico desprecio.

—Los “esfuerzos por mantenerme a salvo” fueron lamentables —espetó Harry—, y solo para asegurarse de que el hombre que se supone que debe salvar el mundo mágico no estire la pata antes de que esté listo. Dígame, ¿los hechizos de protección le aseguraron que estaba en Privet Drive cuando llamó Remus Lupin?

Snape y McGonagall miraron al profesor Dumbledore.

—Lo hicieron, Harry —respondió, preguntándose a dónde lo querría conducir el chico.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Lupin no exigió verme?

—Asumimos que tal vez tus parientes te habían castigado en tu habitación por mal comportamiento y no te permitían recibir visitas.

—Ah. Por supuesto, todos esperaríais que me comportara mal. Así que solo empezasteis a preocuparos cuando parecía que mi fuerza vital se estaba agotando —objetó, observando la cara de las tres personas que lo acompañaban en aquel despacho, cada una de ellas intentando no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro—. Si me hubiera estado muriendo dos días antes de que esto ocurriera, no hubiera sido vuestra responsabilidad en absoluto, ¿cierto?

—¡Potter, está siendo completamente ridículo! —se burló Snape—. ¡Deje de ser tan melodramático! ¿Por qué demonios deberíamos haber pensado que podría resultar herido dentro de su propia casa?

—¡Porque es la jodida verdad! —respondió Harry bruscamente.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala por unos instantes.

—Señor Potter… —terció Minerva McGonagall en voz baja, levemente temblorosa—. ¿Nos está diciendo que sus parientes abusaron de usted? 

El chico pudo sentir la feroz intensidad de tres pares de ojos clavados sobre él.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que no teníais forma de saberlo y, francamente, tampoco os importaba averiguarlo.

Volvió a reinar el silencio en el despacho.

Harry inspiró lentamente para tranquilizarse.

—Mi principal preocupación es evitar que otros niños se vean en la misma situación. Sé que no es vuestra responsabilidad cuidar de los niños antes de que ingresen en Hogwarts, pero el mundo mágico debe asegurarse de que alguien se encargue de ellos. Y debería existir también una forma de supervisar que todo vaya bien una vez que sean estudiantes de este colegio.

—Entonces está admitiendo que abusaron de usted. —La voz de Snape ya había perdido el tono de burla, pero Harry seguía enfadado porque el hombre no estaba comprendiendo lo que quería decir. 

—No, profesor Snape, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Lo que me pasó a mí es irrelevante…

El ojinegro soltó un resoplido y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Está bien, usted ha preguntado. No abusaron de mí; probablemente me pegaron más veces que a la mayoría de los niños, y pasaba hambre en muchas ocasiones. La mayoría de la gente probablemente creerían que mis condiciones de vida eran inaceptables, pero no estoy molesto por…

—La casa parecía apropiada, Harry. Además, tus parientes no son pobres… —comentó Dumbledore, desconcertado.

El ojiverde suspiró; No iban a pasar esto por alto. 

—¿Alguna vez ha estado dentro de una casa muggle, señor? —le preguntó al director.

Dumbledore se mostró distraído.

—No, creo que no —respondió lentamente.

El chico asintió.

—Las casas muggles no son como las mágicas. Las habitaciones no se expanden para adaptarse a los deseos de los ocupantes. ¿No le pareció en lo más mínimo extraño, señor, que mi carta de Hogwarts estuviera dirigida a la alacena bajo la escalera?

Los tres pares de ojos intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a centrarse en el joven.

Harry echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación y apuntó su varita hacia un trozo de pared en blanco cerca de la chimenea. Tras agitarla, apareció una pequeña puerta, de aproximadamente metro y veinte de alto, y sesenta centímetros de ancho ***** , con un pestillo en su parte exterior.

>>Mi habitación —dijo Harry—, hasta que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. Podéis echar un vistazo.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la puertecita.

>>Tendréis que entrar uno por uno —añadió Harry, con diversión en su voz, antes de ponerse de pie y mantener la puerta abierta para la profesora McGonagall, quien agachó la cabeza y entró. El ojiverde cerró la puerta.

—¡Esta oscuro! —Se escuchó su voz amortiguada.

—Sí.

—¡Ay! ¡Me he golpeado la cabeza! 

—Lo siento, profesor. Hay que tener cuidado con las escaleras, solo puede ponerse derecha junto a la puerta. 

—¡Pero no puedo ver la puerta!

—Claro que puede. Busque la línea de luz debajo de ella.

—Pero Potter, ¿dónde está el interruptor de la luz? ¡Los muggles tienen electricidad!

—Por lo general, no se me permitía tener una bombilla —explicó Harry en voz baja—. La electricidad cuesta dinero.

Snape y Dumbledore contemplaron al ojiverde, quien evitó el contacto visual y dio un paso adelante para abrir la puerta. McGonagall permaneció dentro durante unos instantes, observando la habitación, antes de salir y encaminarse de nuevo hacia su asiento, rozando levemente el brazo de Harry con su mano mientras pasaba, sin mirarlo. El joven se sintió extrañamente conmovido.

Dumbledore simplemente se reclinó junto a la puerta, mirando hacia el interior del cuarto mientras giraba el pestillo.

—¿Solo está por fuera, Harry? —preguntó suavemente.

El chico asintió.

Snape prácticamente tuvo que gatear para entrar en la habitación, y Harry intentó no mirar su trasero mientras lo hacía. El hombre cerró la puerta, y el ojiverde pudo escuchar el crujir de la cama cuando Snape se sentó sobre ella. Por un momento pensó que de alguna forma extraña era bastante íntimo que el profesor se encontrara sobre la cama en la que había pasado su infancia. Sabía que su nariz debía estar captando los aromas que inundaban el espacio cerrado; el olor a sábanas sin lavar, sudor, calcetines y orina, así como el agradable aroma del betún de zapatos, que guardaba en un estante situado detrás de la puerta. 

Snape dio un golpe en la puerta y Harry la abrió. Tras eso, tomó una rápida decisión y, agitando su varita de nuevo, la pequeña puerta fue sustituida por otra de mayor tamaño.

—Esta se convirtió en mi nueva habitación cuando llegó mi primera carta de Hogwarts. Mis tíos se asustaron y decidieron que me mudara al segundo dormitorio de Dudley. 

Harry mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras los otros tres entraban, siguiéndolos instantáneamente. Snape se quedó observando todos los candados colocados en la puerta mientras pasaba. Los profesores se apiñaron en la pequeña sala, contemplando los escasos muebles y los barrotes de la ventana. Harry se agachó y levantó una de las tablas del suelo.

—Aquí escondía mi varita y todos mis objetos preciados. Todo lo demás lo tenía que guardar en mi baúl y no se me permitía tener acceso a ello.

—Al menos tenía un gato como compañía —comentó la profesora McGonagall al ver la gatera en la puerta, intentando que su voz sonara alegre.

—No, eso era para dejarme pan y agua. Me encerraban aquí durante semanas, aunque me dejaban salir fuera para hacer trabajos en la casa. 

El silencio en el lugar se volvió muy denso. Harry abandonó la habitación y se sentó de nuevo en el despacho.

En silencio, Dumbledore conjuró más té y lo sirvió.

—Debe odiarlos. Y a nosotros, también —susurró la profesora McGonagall.

—Los odiaba —convino Harry—, hasta que tuve una conversación sincera con mi tía al comienzo de las vacaciones de verano el año pasado, justo después de la muerte de Sirius. Ahí pude darme cuenta de lo injusto que había sido todo para _ellos_ —explicó, sin poder evitar el tono reprobatorio en su voz.

—¿Siente pena por ellos? —preguntó el profesor Snape con incredulidad.

—Sí —asintió Harry, volviéndose inmediatamente hacia el profesor Dumbledore—. Señor, necesito que me garantice algo.

—¿Una garantía, Harry? ¿De qué? —cuestionó el director con sorpresa.

—Necesito que me asegure que, independientemente de lo que os cuente ahora, mantendrá su compromiso de pagar las tasas escolares de Dudley. Es su último curso.

Dumbledore miró con seriedad al joven que se encontraba sentado frente a él, sintiendo que su comprensión de la realidad estaba distorsionándose y que tenía problemas para volver a restablecerla. Sin embargo, fue capaz de responder con su tono habitual.

—Está bien, Harry.

—Gracias, señor. —El ojiverde dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, ya que había logrado uno de sus objetivos.

—Debe tenerle mucho cariño a su primo, Sr. Potter —comentó la profesora McGonagall con voz cálida.

Harry rio.

—Lamento decepcionarla, profesora, pero me temo que no puedo soportar a Dudley. Sin embargo, llegué a un acuerdo con mi tía.

—¿Le importaría explicar eso? —terció Snape.

El joven miró al hombre de cabello oscuro, quién ahora estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con su espalda muy recta y una taza acunada con aparente indiferencia entre sus dedos, y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía increíblemente sexy. El ojiverde sintió un movimiento inapropiado en su ingle. _¡Contrólate!_ , pensó, mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar de nuevo al director.

—Primero necesito hacerle una pregunta o dos, señor.

—¡Dispara! —exclamó el mago mayor sonriendo, sintiéndose fortalecido tras haber ingerido un buen sorbo de té muy cargado y dulce.

—La primera es personal —comenzó Harry, e hizo una pausa con tono de disculpa.

—La responderé si puedo hacerlo —respondió el anciano.

—Gracias, señor. ¿Ha tenido hijos?

La sorpresa iluminó los rostros de los tres magos mayores.

—No, no he tenido, pero como sabrás, he estado involucrado con niños durante la mayor parte de mi vida.

—Sí, señor, pero no es exactamente lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore lo miró inquisitivamente.

Harry suspiró.

>>En realidad, me siento un poco aliviado, ya que eso supone que sus acciones se debieron al completo desconocimiento, y no a la maldad.

El ojiverde pudo sentir la conmoción que se extendió tras esa declaración, pero era importante para él aclarar ese punto.

—¿Maldad? ¿Hacia ti? ¿Por qué creías eso, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore con sorpresa.

—No tengo idea, señor. Solo he considerado todas las posibles razones de sus acciones.

—Simplemente, dejarte con tus parientes me pareció lo más apropiado. Así te mantendría lejos de la adulación del mundo mágico…

—¿No se le pasó por la cabeza que dejarme a cargo de una familia muggle que detesta absolutamente la magia y que considera que los magos son monstruos, e intentaban quitarme la magia a golpes, podría hacerme creer que Voldemort tenía razón?

La tensión que se instauró en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. _¿Qué esperaban?_ , pensó Harry. 

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegó, señor Potter? —preguntó Snape con tono sedoso.

—Antes de venir a Hogwarts no tuve ninguna buena experiencia con el mundo muggle —comenzó Harry—. Aunque, por otro lado, no todos los encuentros que he tenido con magos han sido cálidos y agradables —añadió, con ligera diversión en su voz—. Por fortuna, conocí primero a Hagrid, y más tarde a los Weasley, ya que, francamente, si no hubiera sido así, jamás hubiera conocido la bondad o el significado de tener una familia. Y, por suerte, en el último año he conocido a algunos muggles maravillosos, así que creo que ahora poseo una percepción más equilibrada del mundo. 

—¡Entonces ha sido lo mejor para todos, Harry! —exclamó Dumbledore cogiendo una rebanada de pastel.

—Quizá le gustaría ir a decirle eso mismo a mi tía, señor —objetó Harry con tono crítico.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Dumbledore, mordiendo un trozo de glaseado. 

—Digo que quizá le gustaría ir a decirle eso mismo a mi tía, señor.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir, Harry.

—Ya veo que no. Como dije antes, comprendo la decisión inicial de llevarme a la casa de mi tía, ya que fue tomada apresuradamente y con el impacto de la muerte de mis padres. Pero usted sabía que ellos no me querrían, ¿no es así? De lo contrario, hubiera llamado a la puerta y le habría contado que su hermana estaba muerta. ¿Qué clase de persona deja a un bebé en una puerta, con una sola carta cobarde?

Snape siseó. ¡Potter había llamado cobarde a Dumbledore! Pero la profesora McGonagall estaba sentada, completamente inmóvil; ella también había estado allí, y estaba sumida en las profundidades de su propia culpabilidad.

>>Me cuesta creer que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo por averiguar nada sobre ellos, o sobre mí, más tarde. ¿Sabía que los Dursley nunca quisieron tener hijos?

El director se limitó a observarlo, sin comentar nada. 

>>¿Sabía que, tras la llegada inesperada de Dudley, mi tía sufrió una severa depresión postparto? ¿Sabía que acababa de superarla y lo estaba compensando malcriando a Dudley? ¿Tiene idea de lo difícil que puede resultar criar a dos niños pequeños? ¡Tengo amigos con hijos pequeños y son agotadores después de un par de horas! ¿No se le ocurrió siquiera preguntarle a la Sra. Weasley? ¡Piense en Fred y George antes de que existiera la posibilidad de rebatir con ellos!

Harry pudo comprobar que con lo último que había dicho todos los que se encontraban en el despacho habían comprendido lo que quería decir al ver sus caras de terror.

>>Petunia no fue capaz lidiar con ello. Ella no _quería_ lidiar con ello, ¿y por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Le ofreció alguna ayuda? ¿Algún respiro? Tenían un niño que no querían, siempre en medio. Un niño que los aterrorizaba porque comenzó a desarrollar habilidades mágicas y suponía una amenaza para su mundo. ¿Podían hablar con alguien de ello? ¿Alguien les informó sobre cómo podían mantenerlo bajo control? Vivían con miedo de que pudiera hacer algo terrible, _y podría haber sucedido_ , de hecho. Cometió un gran error al obligarlos a pasar por todo eso. Ellos nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de ser una simple familia; incluso aunque era necesario que me quedara allí, podría haberles ofrecido algún descanso. Seguro que podría haber encontrado a alguien que me acogiera durante alguna semana o, al menos, algún fin de semana. No es de extrañar que odien a los magos.

Harry dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se pasó las manos por el cabello desordenado. Quería que comprendieran lo que habían hecho.

La profesora McGonagall miró al ojiverde después de unos instantes.

—¿Nos ha dicho que llegó a un acuerdo con su tía, señor Potter?

Harry le sonrió brevemente.

—Sí.

—¿Para ayudar en la casa?

Harry soltó una risa irónica.

—¡Eso fue probablemente lo que más le costó renunciar a mi tía! Las únicas formas con las que pudieron lidiar conmigo fueron usándome o ignorándome. Aprendí a hacer las tareas del hogar desde que era un niño, y no me quejo de ello porque, cuando me fui a vivir solo, cuidarme fue pan comido. Cuando no estaba haciendo tareas domésticas, tenía que quitarme de en medio, marchándome de la casa, o encerrándome en mi alacena o en mi dormitorio, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. No quiero decir que todo lo que hicieron fuera malo, pero no deseo que nadie más tenga que pasar por algo así. No si puedo hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Y nos estás pidiendo que te ayudemos? Solo quedan dos días de vacaciones, puedes quedarte en Hogwarts… —comenzó Dumbledore.

—¡No, gracias! —contestó Harry riendo—. Me encantaba quedarme aquí en navidad y Pascua, pero ahora no lo necesito. Gracias de todas formas, profesor.

—Entonces, ¿quieres quedarte con los Dursley? Volviste a su casa la pasada navidad, y en Pascua también, ¿no es así? —preguntó Dumbledore, un poco confuso.

—Oh, no me quedé en la casa de los Dursley.

—¿Disculpa?

—No he vuelto con los Dursley desde que tuve esa conversación con mi tía Petunia.

—¿Qué está diciendo, Potter? —se mofó Snape.

—Eso es lo que quería decir antes. Las protecciones son una basura, y lo siento por el vocabulario, pero es la verdad.

—¡Potter, realmente…! —comenzó Snape, siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por el chico.

—Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué le está indicando sus protecciones ahora? Esas que le dicen si estoy con los Dursley.

Los ojos del director se agudizaron, y se giró para mirar un pequeño objeto de vidrio colocado en un estante alto, detrás de su silla. 

Snape ya había apuntado con su varita a Harry antes de que el anciano se hubiera dado la vuelta, y la mantuvo allí mientras la profesora McGonagall se situaba frente al chico, desplazando la varita sobre él lentamente. 

El ojiverde permaneció recostado cómodamente sobre su silla, observando.

—¡Regresso! —exclamó McGonagall, realizando un movimiento de muñeca.

No sucedió nada.

— _Soy_ Harry Potter —indicó el joven, sonriendo a la tensa mujer.

—No es posible confundir al detector con multijugos —objetó Snape con autoridad.

—Oh, lo sé, señor —respondió Harry sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba aún más sobre su silla y volvía a cruzar sus piernas, jugando levemente con el nudoso hueso de su rodilla.

—Nadie puede entrar en la casa usando mechones de mi cabello o uñas. Esa era una precaución sensata, pero fácil de resolver. Simplemente se requiere que una parte viva de mí se encuentre en la casa.

Un silencio intenso y expectante se extendió de nuevo por el despacho.

—¿Le importaría explicarnos eso? —inquirió Snape, logrando que, a pesar de su curiosidad, sonara como una petición aburrida.

—Los espermatozoides pueden vivir varios días si se mantienen a la temperatura adecuada —expuso Harry con tono animado.

Snape parpadeó varias veces, y el ojiverde tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

—Señor Potter —terció la profesora McGonagall, irguiéndose, mientras sus suaves mejillas se tenían de rosa—, ¡¿está diciéndonos que le envió muestras de semen a su _tía_?!

—¡Ha dado en el clavo, profesora! —respondió Harry sonriendo.

Para el secreto deleite de Harry, la boca de Snape se abrió durante un instante, antes de cerrarse de golpe y mirar al chico intensamente con sus ojos negros. Acto seguido, se giró y caminó en dirección a la chimenea, dando una patada a un tronco que había quedado suelo, introduciéndolo en el fuego. 

—Le ha estado enviando a su tía muestras de... de... —La profesora McGonagall parecía ser incapaz de repetir la temida palabra.

—Ella no sabía lo que eran —espetó Harry suavemente—. A no ser que abriera los paquetes, algo que pudo haber hecho, pero eso no es mi culpa.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y cogió la tetera.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó a Dumbledore, antes de llenar su taza, añadir leche y beber un sorbo.

Snape se giró para mirar al chico, quién se encontraba sentado con las piernas abiertas y la taza acunada contra su abdomen, y se horrorizó cuando en su cerebro se instauró la imagen de Potter, recostado desnudo, completamente libertino, y con sus manos envolviendo su propio pene, en lugar de la taza, proporcionando dicha muestra. El ojinegro volvió a mirar al fuego rápidamente, aterrorizado por la agitación que cruzó su cuerpo. ¡Nunca había tenido fantasías sexuales por ninguno de sus estudiantes! ¡Jamás! ¡Era algo vil y asqueroso! Supuso que todo se debía a que su libido estaba por las nubes después de la noche (y también la mañana) que había pasado con Alex. En un principio, no había tenido la intención de aceptar la invitación de Alex sobre reunirse con él de nuevo, pero tal vez necesitara replanteárselo. Era mucho mejor aceptar esa propuesta que tener pensamientos inapropiados sobre uno de sus alumnos. ¡Y más si este alumno era Harry Potter! ¡Merlín, estaba enfermo! Había odiado al chico durante años, pero lo veía sentado en esa silla, convertido en todo un hombre y… _¡Joder!_

Dumbledore tosió para captar la atención del ojiverde.

—Entonces, ¿le enviaste una muestra esta mañana? —preguntó el anciano.

—Sí, intuía que íbamos a tener esta charla —afirmó Harry.

—¿Y nos vas a contar dónde has estado pasando todas las vacaciones? ¿Las de este verano? ¿Las de Pascua? ¿Navidad? ¿Las del último verano? —inquirió Dumbledore, intentando averiguar durante cuánto tiempo los había conseguido evadir Harry.

—He estado viviendo en Brighton —respondió el joven.

Snape se giró de nuevo para observar al chico. 

—Mejorando su bronceado, por lo que veo —gruñó.

—Trabajando —espetó Harry suavemente.

—¿Trabajando? —preguntó Dumbledore—. ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

—En una obra. De ahí el broceado. Aunque fue muy agradable también pasar tiempo en el mar este verano, profesor. Y ganar dinero para pagar el alquiler, por supuesto.

—¿Se da cuenta del peligro al que se ha expuesto? —inquirió la profesora McGonagall, tras recobrar el aliento—. Potter…

—Estoy vivo, ¿no? Más fuerte, más en forma y más saludable de lo que nunca hubiera estado con los Dursley —objetó con dureza—. Y durante todo ese tiempo usaba un glamour, obviamente —añadió, logrando bajar los humos de la profesora y captar su interés al mismo tiempo.

—¿Un glamour? No podría haber mantenido el glamour durante todo el verano…

La mujer interrumpió sus palabras por la mirada fulminante que le lanzó el chico, pero prosiguió con su diatriba.

>>Es extremadamente agotador para un mago mantener el hechizo de glamour. Drena mucho los poderes —replicó a la defensiva—. Se lo quitaba al llegar a casa, me imagino.

—No —respondió Harry pacientemente—. Vivía con varios muggles, uno de ellos trabajaba conmigo. Y tiene razón, fue un poco agotador mantenerlo durante el verano pasado, pero como también estaba cansado por todo el trabajo físico que realizaba, tampoco notaba mucho la diferencia. Así que, este verano ya estaba acostumbrado. Además, creo que es bueno que aprenda a lidiar con una pérdida constante de energía. De todas formas, el glamour era solo para la cabeza, el cuerpo seguía siendo el mío.

—¿Podrías enseñárnoslo, Harry? —preguntó el director.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza; después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, era imposible revelar su identidad. Pero también existía otra razón por la que no quería hacerlo. Cuando heredó todos los bienes de Sirius, decidió comprar una pequeña casa en Hogsmeade. Solo había estado en ella unas pocas veces, pero la había adquirido como Alex, y no tenía intención de revelar que Harry Potter poseía una casa en el pueblo. Era su escondite, y la podría usar mucho más si era capaz de persuadir a Severus de continuar con su relación. 

—Preferiría no hacerlo, por el momento, señor. He estado viviendo bajo un nombre y una apariencia falsa desde hace un poco más de un año, sin que me capturaran ni hirieran, y he tenido la oportunidad de aprender mucho. 

—¿Has vivido únicamente en el mundo muggle?

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No. La mayor parte del tiempo sí, pero también he estado en el callejón Diagon y en Hogsmeade sin ningún problema…

—¿Es consciente de lo fácil que es para un mago experimentado detectar los hechizos, Potter? —intervino Snape—. ¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan imprudente! Bueno, me corrijo. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de alguien que ha convertido el desprecio por las normas en todo un arte?...

Harry contempló al profesor intensamente mientras soltaba su diatriba y, lentamente, pasó una mano por su propio rostro.

Snape se detuvo abruptamente, ya que cuando el joven terminó su movimiento, ya no era Harry Potter quién lo estaba mirando, sino él mismo. Con una semejanza asombrosa.

La profesora McGonagall jadeó.

—Por favor, comprobad si sois capaces de detectar que esto es un glamour —propuso Harry. Su voz sonaba extraña saliendo por la boca de Snape, y tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall alternaban su mirada del rostro falso al auténtico. Acto seguido, los tres magos mayores dieron un paso adelante y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos reveladores sobre el joven.

—¿Es sólido? —preguntó el chico.

—¿Cómo diablos lo ha hecho? —gruñó el pocionista cuando los hechizos no revelaron nada—. ¿Y cómo diablos podemos saber que la cara de Potter no es un glamour también?

Harry miró a Dumbledore.

—¿Tiene el Mapa del Merodeador en su poder, señor?

Dumbledore contempló al joven con severidad, antes de dirigirse hacia un armario y sacar el familiar pergamino. A Harry no le sorprendió que el anciano supiera cómo utilizarlo. El mapa los mostró a todos, y en el punto que se encontraba el ojiverde, la etiqueta mostraba claramente “Harry Potter”. Para sorpresa del chico, ninguno de los profesores hizo comentario alguno sobre el mapa. 

Como profesora de transformaciones, McGonagall parecía fascinada con el glamour de Harry.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho, Sr. Potter? —inquirió, aunque su tono sonaba más curioso y menos exigente que el de Snape—. No ha dicho nada ni ha usado su varita —murmuró.

—La magia corporal, cuando es usada sobre el propio cuerpo, no lo necesita —explicó Harry tranquilamente—. En realidad es un glamour un poco modificado, ya que un glamour lo que hace es convencer a las personas que te miran de que lo que están viendo es real, por eso es tan agotador, ya que la magia tiene que estar funcionando todo el tiempo. Al principio intenté hacerlo de esa forma, pero cuando me detuve a pensarlo, encontré una forma mucho más simple. Solo tienes que comunicarle a tu cuerpo cómo quieres que cambie tu apariencia —explicó el ojiverde, mientras asentía, dando permiso a la profesora para que acariciara su mejilla con los dedos.

Snape sintió una extraña perturbación al ver a McGonagall acariciando el que, a todos los efectos, era su rostro. Aunque también era el del chico, y tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de sentirlo también entre sus dedos.

>>¿Quiere comprobarlo, profesor? ¿Quiere comprobar si realmente se parece a la cara que se afeita por las mañanas? —preguntó Harry con tono burlón.

Snape se enderezó.

—Solo por el bien de la ciencia y todo eso.

El ojinegro no fue capaz de resistirse. Además, el chico jamás podría adivinar o que estaba sintiendo. Antes de darse cuenta, sus pies se habían dirigido hacia la silla en la que el joven se encontraba sentado y se había colocado entre las piernas de Potter. El chico se puso de pie, lo que hizo que el profesor retrocediera bruscamente, malhumorado. Sin embargo, ver que Potter conservaba aún su estatura habitual, llegando solo hasta la altura de su barbilla, lo alivió un poco. Extendió la mano hacia adelante, y acarició la línea de la mandíbula del chico; siempre desarrollaba una sombra de barba si no usaba su propia poción depilatoria, y esa mañana se había afeitado con un hechizo porque no llevaba dicha poción encima. Apartó la mano de la cara del joven y la llevó hacia su propia mandíbula, maravillándose de la similitud, aunque no tenía la intención de decírselo al chico. Además, quedó pasmado al notar que también olía como él. 

Harry se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Snape recorriendo su mandíbula, y tuvo que resistir el deseo de cerrar los ojos e inclinarse hacia su toque. Cuando el ojinegro retiró la mano y la llevó hacia su propio rostro para comparar, el joven tocó con su mano la cara del pocionista, con la excusa de comprobar si lo había hecho bien.

Snape retrocedió cuando notó el roce de los dedos de Potter, rompiendo el contacto. Sus años de entrenamiento para ocultar sus reacciones impidieron que la brusca inhalación y los acelerados latidos de su corazón mostraran algo más que aversión.

—Supongo que es una falsificación aceptable —comentó el profesor, arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Severus! ¡Es tu doble! —exclamó McGonagall—. ¡Este es un concepto mágico realmente interesante! Parece ser más un tipo de transformación que un encantamiento, ¿no es así, señor Potter? —cuestionó con tono animado, dejando claro que una nueva rama de trabajo se estaba abriendo frente a sus ojos.

—Sí, eso creo —asintió el ojiverde, sonriéndole, antes de pasar la mano sobre su cara y volver a ser Harry Potter.

—Y no necesitas la varita para hacerlo —musitó Dumbledore, mientras el chico se sentaba de nuevo.

—Bueno, eso fue algo que descubrí por casualidad —comentó Harry, sonrojándose.

Dumbledore ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

—¿Estabas intentando evadir al ministerio, Harry?

—Bueno, sí que lo estaba cuando comencé a probarlo —convino el ojiverde—, ya que en aquel momento aún era menor de edad. Es curioso como algo que empiezas a hacer por una razón acaba convirtiéndose en lo mejor al final —añadió, sonriendo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que podía hacer magia sin varita, sin ser detectado por el ministerio? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

—Bueno, en aquel momento estaba pensando en algo más que en magia corporal —respondió el chico.

Snape arqueó una ceja, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—¡Nada por el estilo, profesor! Me refiero a que estaba pensando en chicas.

—Eso es algo bastante habitual para ese tipo de magia —comentó Snape con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Severus! —exclamó McGonagall, con sus labios temblando.

—Ah, eso no habría surtido ningún efecto sobre mí —dejó caer Harry casualmente—. En realidad, estaba pensando en los hechizos para el cabello y en ese tipo de cosas que las chicas usan todo el tiempo. Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, encantamientos para mantenerlo bajo control, o cambiarlo de estilo y color, y comencé a plantearme cómo podían mantener esos mismos hechizos durante las vacaciones, y ahí fue cuando comencé a pensar en la magia corporal, y en el hecho de que se puede realizar cualquier cosa sobre tu propio cuerpo sin que sea detectado. Creo que la mayoría de la gente puede hacer cambios en su propio cuerpo sin usar la varita, ya que se necesita muy poca magia cuando lo haces con voluntad, pero creo que simplemente no se dan cuenta y utilizan sus varitas de forma automática.

Los tres magos mayores miraron al joven asombrados. Incluso Snape estaba sorprendido por la profunda comprensión de la magia que parecía poseer el chico. Y parecía haberlo averiguado todo por casualidad. ¡La típica suerte de Potter!

—Bueno, esta charla ha sido muy interesante —terció Dumbledore jovialmente—, y creo que por fin tenemos las respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas. No puedo decir que esté feliz de que te marcharas sin decirnos nada y nos engañaras, Harry —agregó, mirando el detector que seguía parpadeando sobre el estante, para, acto seguido, cogerlo y convertirlo en un trozo opaco de vidrio púrpura con un movimiento de su varita, colocándolo sobre una de las pilas de pergamino que se encontraban sobre su escritorio—. ¿Eres consciente de que tus… muestras podrían haber caído en las manos equivocadas? ¿De que un seguidor de las artes oscuras podría haberles dado algún uso… enfermizo? —inquirió mirando fijamente a Harry, quién comenzó a sentirse tenso por el comentario de “decepción”.

—Era un riesgo bastante aceptable, bajo mi punto de vista —respondió el ojiverde, enfatizando sus últimas palabras—. Enviaba los paquetes con Hedwig, y mi tía me mandaba de vuelta las viejas muestras para que yo las desechara. No le agradaba tocar a mi lechuza, pero intercambiar un paquete una vez al día era un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de deshacerse de mí y tener cubierta las cuotas escolares de Dudley. En un principio, me preocupó que resultara extraño que yo nunca saliera de casa, por lo que me planteé pedirle a mi tía Petunia que metiera los paquetes en su bolso cada vez que fuera de compras. 

La profesora McGonagall se atragantó, y Harry le sonrió.

>>Sí, al final yo también llegué a la conclusión de que sería algo un poco perturbador —convino el chico—, y, en teoría, la casa tenía protecciones. Sería menos llamativo dejar la muestra allí, ya que nadie sabría lo que estaban buscando. Y, al fin y al cabo, nadie se dio cuenta de que yo nunca había salido de la casa. Jamás —añadió Harry, incapaz de ocultar el rastro de amargura en su voz. Cuando se recompuso, miró a Dumbledore—. Ahora ya sabe todo lo que quería saber, aunque probablemente desearía no hacerlo. Necesito que me asegure que se pondrá en marcha algún medio para la protección de otros magos huérfanos. ¿Irá al ministerio, o debo hacerlo yo?

Snape no podía reconocer a ese joven que estaba frente a él. Ya no era ningún niño; de alguna forma se había convertido en algo más que un joven. Parecía irradiar confianza y poder, y la capacidad de manejarlo. Y Dumbledore también era capaz de sentirlo. 

—Me alegra que nos hayas concienciado sobre estos asuntos, Harry, y lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar, aunque sé que una disculpa no es suficiente. Me pondré en contacto con el ministerio.

El ojiverde asintió.

—Me gustaría que me informara sobre su progreso —dijo el chico. _Como si fuera completamente lógico esperar que el mago más poderoso del mundo le informe_ , pensó Snape con amargura, sorprendiéndose aún más cuando el director accedió a su petición con calma.

—En cuanto sepa algo.

—Gracias. Y si es posible —continuó Harry, ahora de pie frente al escritorio de Dumbledore—, me gustaría hablar con usted sobre otro asunto más adelante. ¿Podría recibirme el jueves por la noche?

—Puedo hablar contigo ahora, Harry —propuso el director con curiosidad, lanzando una mirada a los otros dos profesores, indicándoles que se marcharan.

—No, gracias. Necesito prepararme primero —respondió el joven con firmeza.

Dumbledore miró al chico con intensidad. 

—¿Quedamos el jueves a las nueve, entonces? —sugirió el anciano.

Harry asintió.

—Gracias.

El ojiverde se giró, y sus ojos se detuvieron unos instantes sobre Snape, antes de dirigirlos hacia la profesora McGonagall.

>>Buenas noches, profesores.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Potter —respondió su Jefa de Casa con tono cálido. 

Snape permaneció en silencio.

Harry se encaminó hacia la salida, pero cuando colocó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, se dio la vuelta de repente, mirando directamente a Severus. 

—Profesor Snape, discúlpeme por hacerle perder parte de sus vacaciones buscándome.

Y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta, dejando a los tres profesores intercambiando miradas en silencio.

—¿Whisky de fuego? —ofreció Dumbledore, sacando una botella del armario situado detrás de él.

***4 pies y 2 pies, respectivamente. Lo he pasado a nuestro sistema métrico para que sea más comprensible, ya que, por lo menos yo, de pies no tengo ni idea jajajaj.**


	4. La estupefacción de Dumbledore

Tras unos días bastante ajetreados, Harry al fin había recopilado toda la información necesaria y había tomado las decisiones adecuadas. Eran bastante controvertidas, por lo que había pensado mucho en ellas.

En ese momento se encontraba en su habitación (al ser un estudiante de séptimo año, le habían asignado una propia, al igual que al resto de sus compañeros), eligiendo cuidadosamente la ropa para asistir a su reunión con el director, ya que la túnica escolar no le parecía adecuada. Tras mucho deliberar, escogió una túnica verde oscura de lana fina, que había comprado durante el verano. Era neutra, pero elegante; idónea, o al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando acabó, respiró hondo y pensó en el pequeño espacio existente tras una pequeña mesa auxiliar en el despacho de Dumbledore. Se había fijado en ella durante su reunión con los tres profesores, y, como el espacio era tan pequeño, sería poco probable que el director se encontrara allí en ese momento; una despartición frente a Dumbledore no provocaría el efecto que deseaba.

Se concentró en ese punto, y, tras unos instantes, mientras esperaba que sus ojos se adaptaran a la tenue luz del despacho, comprobó complacido que había logrado acceder a éste sin problemas.

Saludó al director con voz calmada, a pesar de que el anciano se había levantado de forma abrupta de su asiento, preocupado porque sus barreras hubieran sido violadas.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

Dumbledore lo miró con asombro, antes de ocultar su sorpresa.

—Harry. Justo a tiempo. Siéntate.

El chico abandonó el espacio en el que se había aparecido y se sentó en la silla situada frente al escritorio del director. Se preguntó si Dumbledore ignoraría su método de llegada, pero, tras pensarlo durante unos instantes, llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre jamás pasaría algo así por alto. Cuando sintió que Dumbledore estaba revisando sus protecciones, no pudo evitar sonreír. 

—Están intactas, señor.

El anciano lo miró con dureza.

—Y, sin embargo, estás sentado en mi despacho, tras haberte aparecido dentro del castillo. En la habitación que se encuentra más fuertemente custodiada, de hecho.

—Lo siento, señor —respondió Harry con descaro—, pero quería mostrarle que hablaba en serio.

—En efecto. ¿Puedo saber sobre qué?

—Me gustaría dar una clase, señor.

Dumbledore parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Deseas cambiar de clase? No veo ningún problema…

—No señor. Me gustaría impartir una clase. No me refiero a “enseñar”, más bien sería una experiencia de mutuo aprendizaje. Y solo con unos pocos estudiantes. Seis, para ser exactos.

—¿No sería como otro ED, entonces?

—No, aunque creo que lo que tengo en mente es esencial si queremos derrotar a Voldemort —comentó Harry en tono animado.

Dumbledore parpadeó de nuevo.

—Creo que será mejor que lo expliques —dijo el director, juntando los dedos.

—¿La parte de derrotar a Voldemort o la de las lecciones, señor?

Dumbledore rio y se relajó en su silla.

—Lo que prefieras primero, Harry.

El ojiverde le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Comenzaré con la parte de las lecciones. Como seguramente sabe, profesor, mis notas nunca han sido particularmente brillantes —comenzó, mirando a Dumbledore, esperando que éste se mostrara de acuerdo.

—La mayoría de los años has estado bastante ocupado —respondió el director.

Los labios de Harry se crisparon.

—Sí, pero, por otro lado, siempre me ha parecido bastante extraño que haya sido capaz de arreglármelas para sobrevivir a Voldemort tantas veces, a pesar de ser solo un mago promedio. Sé que recibí mucha ayuda, ¡Gracias a Dios! —añadió el chico con sincero agradecimiento.

Dumbledore lo miró de forma alentadora.

>>El verano pasado pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome cómo había logrado hacerlo, incluso con toda esa ayuda. No podía deberse solo a la suerte. Y entonces llegué a una conclusión; y, trabajando en base a ella, pude comprobar que tenía razón.

—¿Y cuál fue esa conclusión?

—No respondo a cómo se enseña la magia aquí, señor. Sí, he aprendido algo, pero cuando realmente lo he necesitado, no he pensado en nada de lo que me habían enseñado aquí. Me gusta llamar a mi magia, “magia de necesidad” —explicó tranquilamente el ojiverde—, ya que siempre he podido aprovecharla cuando me ha hecho falta. Y eso me hizo plantearme cómo lo hacía, por lo que el curso pasado pasé la mayor parte de mis clases pensando en formas de realizar cualquier hechizo, transformación, o lo que sea que estuviéramos aprendiendo en ese momento, de una manera más cómoda para mí —terminó Harry, golpeando su puño contra su pecho.

Dumbledore observó al joven con interés.

—¿Y has tenido éxito haciendo las cosas... a tu manera?

—Sí. Por lo que he podido ver, la magia aquí se vuelve demasiado complicada. Todo se reduce a varitas, libros, palabras y movimientos, pero profesor... la magia está _ahí._ —Harry se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos brillando—. Está dentro de nosotros, y a nuestro alrededor, esperando ser llamada. Es algo... maravilloso. No me refiero a que sea fácil, pero solo tienes que sentirla, y no asustarte al hacerlo, y... —agregó mirando fijamente a Dumbledore—, usted sabe todo esto, porque usted también lo siente. 

En el rostro del director se reflejó un atisbo de sonrisa, aunque su mirada mostraba conmoción y algo de incredulidad.

—Sí que lo siento —convino el hombre—, aunque tal vez no con tanta intensidad como tú, Harry, y, desde luego, no a tu edad. Cuéntame, ¿cómo te has aparecido aquí?

—Bueno, me he podido aparecer en el castillo, e incluso transportarme dentro de él, desde hace un año, aproximadamente.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea?

—El pasado verano aprendí a aparecerme, y cuando regresé a la escuela, comencé a preguntarme qué era lo que había en el castillo que hacía imposible la aparición en él. Quería sentir las protecciones. Y cuando me concentré en ellas, e intenté vencerlas, pude sentirlas, y una vez lo consigues, es fácil encontrar la forma de traspasarlas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Dumbledore bruscamente—. ¿Encontraste puntos débiles en ellas?

—No, las he revisado todas a fondo y están bien —respondió Harry con tono calmado, causando otra conmoción sobre el director; revisar las protecciones era una actividad que realizaban anualmente, y se requerían los esfuerzos combinados de Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Severus y él mismo, durante casi todo un día y una noche, drenándolos casi por completo.

—¿Entonces, cómo lo haces? —inquirió, intentando por todos sus medios que su voz no titubeara.

Harry lo miró con un poco de desconcierto.

—Es difícil de explicar, en realidad. Yo... las siento. Y ellas pueden sentir mi magia. Y así soy capaz de mostrar mis intenciones, dejar en claro que no pretendo hacer nada malo.

—¿Las protecciones pueden valorar eso? —preguntó Dumbledore con sorpresa.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—Sí. ¿No lo sabía?

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca había pensado que tuvieran... voluntad.

—¡Oh, sí que la tienen! Y poseen tantos tipos de magias distintos, pertenecientes a tantos años, y todas ellas entrelazadas, ¡Es maravilloso! No es exactamente un “ser animado”, pero el castillo, en cierta forma, posee algún tipo de “vida”, diferente a lo que nosotros nos referimos como “vida”, por supuesto, pero es distinto a una roca o piedra que encontremos en la playa. Sería una especie de vida “diseñada”, similar a.… un cuadro, incluso uno muggle; la pintura y el lienzo por sí solo no significan nada, pero cuándo está terminado, cobra sentido... y “vida”, e Inspira de distintas formas a quienes lo miran. Cada persona le encuentra un significado distinto, y éste va más allá de la pintura o los elementos que lo componen.

>>Hogwarts es algo por el estilo, pero mucho más, porque muchas personas han contribuido a su construcción y mantenimiento durante muchísimo tiempo, con amor y atención. Y con magia, lo que le aporta más cualidades que a, digamos, la Torre de Londres, por poner un ejemplo. Por eso el castillo “responde” un poco por sí mismo. Solo hay que fijarse en las traviesas escaleras que cambian de lugar, o las ventanas que reflejan paisajes que se encuentran en la otra punta de Hogwarts. —El ojiverde hizo una pausa, mirando a Dumbledore, esperando que el hombre comprendiera todo lo que le estaba diciendo _. ¡Seguro que lo entiende!_ —. Y él puede sentir que me encanta estar aquí, y de alguna forma “sabe” que no voy a hacerle daño, sino que, por el contrario, lo protegeré. Por eso, no retira las protecciones, pero sí que me permite encontrar una vía para atravesarlas. ¿Podría darme una taza de té, señor? Creo que se me va a quedar la boca seca intentando explicarlo todo —terminó el joven, enrojeciendo un poco. 

—Quizás prefieras convocarlo tú —ofreció el director con curiosidad.

—No me gustaría usurpar su autoridad en su propio despacho, señor —se negó Harry con tranquilidad.

El anciano rio entre dientes, mientras agitaba su varita, haciendo aparecer una bandeja. Acto seguido, sirvió té para los dos.

Unos cuantos sorbos más tarde, Dumbledore continuó con su interrogatorio.

—Ahora, cuéntame más sobre tus clases.

—Claro, señor. Como estaba diciendo, no respondo tan rápido al enfoque con el que se enseña la magia aquí, aunque no lo discuto, ya que sé que se adapta al 95% de los estudiantes. No estoy criticando el modelo en absoluto —añadió con tono serio —pero no podemos permitir que se desperdicie el potencial mágico. Y ese es otro asunto del que me gustaría hablar.

—¿Sí?

—Puedo ver los niveles de poder que poseen las personas. Los niveles de poder mágico.

—¿Como un aura? —preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad.

—No, nada tan bonito. Puedo “sentirlos”; y puedo saber si están infrautilizados. He hecho una especie de reconocimiento en la escuela, y me he topado con algunas personas que están desperdiciando tanto su potencial mágico que no he podido parar de preguntarme si estarían fracasando en sus estudios, como yo, de forma totalmente innecesaria. Y eso me hizo pensar en impartir una clase de magia compensatoria.

—¿Magia compensatoria? —Los labios de Dumbledore se crisparon, al pensar en que un mago con el poder de Harry mencionara que necesitaba magia correctiva.

El ojiverde rio.

—Sí, señor. Aunque podríamos llamarla como usted quiera, por supuesto. Hay bastantes personas, pero a pesar de haber dirigido el ED, sé que realmente no estoy lo suficientemente capacitado para la enseñanza, por lo que he pensado que sería una tontería intentar abarcar a tantas personas, y he decidido no elegir a nadie por debajo del séptimo curso.

—Eso es muy sensato por tu parte. Entonces, ¿quién está en tu lista, Harry?

—Puede que le resulte un poco controvertida. Necesito que me aconseje sobre un par de personas —comentó el joven con nerviosismo.

—Está bien, dispara. No es necesario mencionar que está conversación es completamente confidencial —añadió el director, en tono de disculpa.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

—Por supuesto —afirmó el chico mientras pasaba sus manos por sus muslos—. Bueno, en primer lugar, Neville Longbottom.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Bien, no es ninguna sorpresa, en realidad. Entre tú y yo, Harry, siempre he creído que podía hacerlo un poco mejor. 

El ojiverde resopló.

—Solo hay tres magos en esta escuela más poderosos que él, señor. Incluyendo el personal docente —añadió Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Es muy poderoso —explicó el joven—, pero solo usa la parte de su poder relacionada con la Herbología. Necesitamos... necesito ayudarlo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes hacer una clasificación de los niveles de poder?

—Sí.

—¿Podrías explicarlo más detalladamente?

—Neville tiene los mismos niveles de poder que la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick y Hermione.

—Cielo santo. ¿Es la señorita Granger la siguiente en tu lista?

—No. La enseñanza que se imparte aquí le funciona muy bien a Hermione, no necesita mis clases. De todas formas, cuando vuelva a la escuela, me gustaría pedirle que se una a un proyecto que tengo en mente.

Dumbledore no podía creer que el joven que se encontraba frente a él fuera el mismo estudiante rebelde que había sido dos años atrás. O aquel chico tímido e inseguro.

—¿Quién más, entonces?

—Me gustaría preguntarle algo sobre Eloise Migden. Su nivel de poder es muy elevado, y no usa gran parte de él, pero no sé cómo son sus notas. ¿Se habla de ella como una alumna particularmente extraordinaria?

—No, es una alumna promedio. Sus notas no son bastante buenas, de hecho.

—Bien, entonces es imprescindible que la incluya. ¿Y qué hay de Padma Patil y Ernie McMillan?

—Igual que Eloise Migden.

—Bien. Entonces, si ellos quieren, también están incluidos. El siguiente es Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore se recostó sobre su asiento.

—Draco Malfoy saca muy buenas notas —comentó el director.

—Podría hacerlo mejor. Es tan poderoso como Neville.

—Lo hace casi tan bien como Hermione.

—Lo necesita. Puedo sentirlo.

Dumbledore miró a Harry.

—Sabes lo que es su padre.

—Sí, y me lo he cuestionado bastante. Podría excluirlo del grupo; él nunca se enteraría, y además odiará que yo le “enseñe”. Pero no es un mortífago aún, y creo que no se le puede negar a nadie la oportunidad de aprender. La educación es algo que debe estar a disposición de todos, para que la gente puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Dumbledore miró a Harry con orgullo.

—Aplaudo tu determinación, Harry, pero los riesgos…

—Me encargaré de eso yo mismo. Pondré protecciones para evitar que alguien externo pueda obtener información sobre el tipo de conocimiento que estoy impartiendo a los miembros del grupo. Y, aunque no puedo evitar que cada uno use los conocimientos que voy a ofrecerles de la forma que quieran, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que comprendan que el resto de opciones son estúpidas.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que ninguno de los dos habló.

—Muy bien, Harry.

El ojiverde dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Había estado preocupado porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Dumbledore, por lo que sintió alivio cuando éste aceptó. Él también preferiría no enseñar a Malfoy, pero lo veía injusto.

—La última persona en mi lista es el profesor Snape.

La mano de Dumbledore que sujetaba la taza tembló ligeramente, derramándose un poco de té sobre ella.

>>Lo siento —dijo Harry en tono de disculpa.

—¿El profesor Snape?

—Sí. Es tan poderoso como usted —explicó el ojiverde.

El director permaneció en silencio por unos instantes.

—Harry, ¿no estarás equivocado? Tu detección podría...

—No me equivoco —respondió el joven, negando con la cabeza—, y si cree que elegiría tener a Draco Malfoy o Snape en mi clase sin motivo, significaría que piensa que ya he perdido la cabeza. 

Dumbledore se echó a reír.

—¡Harry, no creo que el _profesor_ Snape acceda a acudir a tu clase! Es un _maestro_ de pociones y...

—Está usando sólo un fragmento de todo su potencial —objetó el ojiverde—, el resto lo tiene bien guardado, desperdiciándolo por completo. Es doloroso pensarlo.

—Lo estás diciendo en serio.

—Sí. Permítame que lo incluya en mis lecciones, y deje que haga yo el resto. Es su elección, pero de verdad espero que acepte.

—No te decepciones si él…

—Sí que me decepcionaré. No solo lo necesitamos, sino que también está desperdiciando su poder de manera vergonzosa. Pero todo depende de él. Tengo que lograr que se interese tanto por las clases como para anular su odio hacia mí...

—Él no te odia…

Harry rio.

—¡Profesor, no lo intente! Soy consciente de que me ha salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones, pero nadie puede decir que disfrutó haciéndolo.

Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo a Harry, y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

—Bueno, ahora que has dejado en claro a quiénes vas a dar clase, creo que ahora debemos hablar sobre qué es lo que vas a impartir antes de que pueda aprobar esta idea, aunque valdría la pena solo por ver la cara del profesor Snape cuando se lo cuente. ¿Has pensado en tu plan de estudios?

—Algo. Mi principal objetivo es enseñarles a todos a manejar la magia sin varita. Y, además de eso, realizaré mucho trabajo individual con cada uno de ellos. Necesito que Eloise, Padma y Ernie encuentren el campo en el que destacan, ya que, una vez que lo logren, espero que el resto fluya con facilidad. Por el contrario, necesito que Neville y el profesor Snape amplíen su rango, para encontrar otras áreas en las que también sobresalgan.

—¿No crees que especializarse en una sea algo bueno? —cuestionó Dumbledore con interés.

—Oh, sí, y a fin de cuentas, es algo inevitable. Pero Neville y Snape lo han hecho excluyendo todos los demás campos. Creo que, además de tener un enfoque más desarrollado, les gustará comprobar que el poder y las habilidades que adquieran se traducirán en beneficios dentro de sus áreas favoritas. 

—El profesor Snape no solo es bueno en pociones como ya sabrás, Harry. 

_¡Pues claro que lo sé! Aunque no creo que Dumbledore y yo estemos pensando en lo mismo._

—Lo sé, señor. Sé que posee un amplio conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras, y quizá ese podría ser uno de los motivos por los que no está usando todo su potencial. Ha probado demasiado el poder de la Magia Oscura y tal vez no quiera ser atraído por ella. No lo sé. Pero en realidad, creo que lo que pasa es que no es consciente de sus capacidades. ¡Y también necesita mostrar un poco más de respeto por ese lado de la magia que él denomina “movimientos tontos de varita”! Quizá, cuando se dé cuenta de que su varita no será necesaria, no se opondrá tanto. O, mejor dicho, cuando aprenda a apreciar la diferencia real entre la magia sin varita y la magia reforzada con varita.

Dumbledore contempló al joven, sintiendo que sus percepciones sobre él volvían a cambiar. Sabía que esa noche se había convertido en una de las más importantes de su larga vida, ya que no era habitual que alguien llegara, se sentara y discutiera conceptos tan profundos como si se trataran de meras estrategias de Quidditch.

—Creo que es hora de que me muestres de lo que eres capaz —dijo el anciano tras unos instantes.

Harry ya se había imaginado que el hombre le haría una petición de ese estilo.

—¿Qué le gustaría que hiciera?

—Creo que un duelo de magos podría ser interesante, ¿no? —propuso Dumbledore, arqueando una ceja.

Harry sonrió.

—¡Podría ser divertido!

Dumbledore reconsideró la situación una vez más. No conocía a ningún otro mago vivo, a excepción de Voldemort, al que le gustaría batirse en duelo de forma voluntaria con él. ¿Se habría dado cuenta el joven de a lo que se iba a enfrentar?

—Sin restricciones, exceptuando las Imperdonables, por supuesto.

—Estoy seguro de que me derrotará, señor, pero estoy encantado de tener la oportunidad de intentarlo. ¿Dónde le gustaría hacerlo? No quiero volver a destrozar su despacho —preguntó el joven con timidez.

Dumbledore pensó rápidamente en todas las salas vacías de las que disponía el castillo. 

—Hay un aula vacía en el tercer piso que es bastante grande...

—¿Puede imaginarla? —preguntó el joven.

El anciano asintió.

—Por supuesto —respondió, con curiosidad por conocer el motivo de la pregunta.

Harry rodeó el escritorio, colocándose al lado del director.

—Nos apareceré allí, entonces, si le parece bien.

Dumbledore sonrió, intentando por todos los medios de no mostrar de nuevo su estupefacción.

—Qué buena idea.

Harry entrelazó sus brazos con los del anciano, y al momento siguiente aparecieron en el salón de clases.

—¡Ha funcionado! —exclamó el ojiverde con satisfacción.

—¿Por qué estás sorprendido? —inquirió Dumbledore asombrado.

—Bueno, nunca había aparecido a nadie conmigo, ni tampoco lo había hecho sin conocer la ubicación, pero no había ninguna razón para que no funcionara, ya que el castillo tiene obligación de aceptar que usted traspase las protecciones, así que... 

—¡Merlín! ¡Es demasiado fácil confiar en ti, mi muchacho!

—¡Y no hay ningún problema, señor! —respondió Harry riendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres horas y diecisiete minutos más tarde, Dumbledore admitió su derrota. Harry cogió la varita que el hombre le tendió por unos instantes como muestra de ello, para acto seguido devolvérsela, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Ha sido brillante! —exclamó el ojiverde, extendiendo su mano para ayudar al anciano a levantarse del suelo—. ¡Ay! —exclamó cuando el hombre apretó las ampollas que la recubrían—. ¡Ese ha sido un gran maleficio! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que los forúnculos podrían distraer tanto?

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Creo que a los dos nos vendría bien las atenciones de Madame Pomfrey —ofreció el anciano.

Harry lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Nos aparezco directamente en la enfermería?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

—En mi despacho, si no te importa Harry. Desde allí podemos llamar a Poppy por Flu. Podría ser un motivo de preocupación si se extendiera el rumor de que el director ha tenido que acudir a la enfermería por cualquier motivo.

—¿Qué hechizo ha sido? —preguntó el chico con inquietud—. Lamento haber…

—¡Ni lo menciones, mi querido muchacho! Tenías que hacerlo. De hecho, me impresionó que decidieras lanzarlo.

—Bueno, sentí que me había dado permiso cuando me rompió el brazo —murmuró el ojiverde.

—¡En efecto, Harry!

El chico rodeó con su brazo sano al director y, en tan solo un instante, aparecieron en el despacho. Harry ayudó al anciano a sentarse en un sillón junto al fuego y llamó a la enfermera, quien respondió en menos de dos minutos, con su ropa de dormir puesta.

—¡Siento molestarte, Poppy! —comenzó Dumbledore desde su asiento—, pero, ¿te importaría ayudarnos?

—¡Albus! —exclamó Madame Pomfrey, atravesando directamente la chimenea, entrando en el despacho—. ¿Qué os ha pasado? —preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada desde los forúnculos que cubrían el rostro de Harry, hasta su brazo roto que caía sin gracia, y de éste hacia el rostro pálido del director.

—¡Solo nos hemos divertido con un duelo! —contestó Albus sonriendo—. Pero no nos negaríamos a que nos asistieras.

—¿Os habéis divertido con un duelo? ¡Son las dos de la mañana, Albus!

—Nos entusiasmamos, Poppy, querida —respondió el anciano en tono de disculpa.

La enfermera comenzó a agitar su varita sobre el cuerpo del director. 

—¿Qué es esto? Tu frecuencia cardíaca es completamente…

—Ah, creo que eso se debe probablemente al maleficio que provoca taquicardia —terció Harry avergonzado.

—¿Le lanzaste un maleficio para provocar taquicardia al director? ¡Harry, estoy muy decepcionada! —gruñó Madame Pomfrey—. ¿Y qué es esto? ¡Tu espinilla está rota, Albus!

—Ah, sí. Me he golpeado contra el borde de un escritorio —respondió alegremente—. ¡Y no culpes a Harry por el maleficio, Poppy! ¡Tiene un brazo roto y está recubierto de furúnculos!

La enfermera se acercó al joven para comprobar su estado.

—Y un hechizo que revuelve el estómago, por lo que puedo sentir —gruñó la mujer, apretando sus labios.

—Ah, creo que es solo una reacción —contestó el chico—. Ese hechizo conseguí esquivarlo.

—Volveré en un minuto con algunas pociones. ¡Siéntate, Harry! Y no os mováis. 

La enfermera se introdujo en el fuego y desapareció.

—Gracias, señor —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—No, gracias a ti, mi querido muchacho. ¡Ya ni me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que me divertí tanto! Pero creo que en algunos momentos estabas jugando conmigo, ¿no?

El ojiverde se mordió el labio antes de responder.

—No, señor. No estaba jugando con usted, solo estaba... aprendiendo. ¡Se le ocurrían cosas verdaderamente ingeniosas! Nunca se me hubieran pasado por la cabeza la mitad de los hechizos que me lanzó.

Dumbledore rio y tomó la mano del chico suavemente, sin apretar.

Poppy regresó al despacho, sacudiéndose las cenizas, y frunció el ceño al ver al joven aún de pie.

—Te dije que te sentaras, Harry —espetó la enfermera.

El ojiverde se sonrojó.

—No puedo, Poppy.

La mujer alzó las cejas mientras entregaba un pequeño vial al director.

>>Los forúnculos —explicó Harry.

—¿Los tienes por todas partes?

El chico asintió.

>>¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ellos?

Harry miró a Dumbledore.

—Fue uno de los primeros hechizos que lanzó, ¿cierto? —preguntó el ojiverde, recibiendo un asentimiento del director como respuesta—. Pues casi tres horas.

—¡Oh, querido! Bueno, te quedan dos opciones Harry. Ya es demasiado tarde para hacerlos desaparecer con un contrahechizo, así que puedes esperar que desaparezcan solos, o puedo lanzarte un hechizo para que exploten todos durante la próxima hora. Es bastante doloroso y desagradable, pero puedo suministrarte una poción para el dolor que te aliviará poco a poco. Además, tu piel quedará perfecta, ya que elimina todas las marcas.

—Será mejor que escoja la segunda opción, entonces —gimió el chico—. ¡Dios, mi nueva túnica va a quedar echa un desastre!

Poppy rio.

—Nada que un buen hechizo de limpieza...

—Sí, pero no podré evitar recordar que ha estado llena de pus por todas partes —dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en la enfermería? Te puedo dar una bata para que te cambies.

—No creo que pueda acostarme en la cama, Poppy.

La medibruja soltó una carcajada.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, Harry, pero puedes deambular por la enfermería igual que en otro lugar. El director necesita irse a la cama y voy a quedarme aquí cuidando de él. 

—Eso podría hacerlo yo.

—No hasta que hayas estudiado siete años de medimagia —negó Pomfrey con firmeza—. Y ahora, déjame curarte el brazo.

Varios minutos después, tanto Harry como Dumbledore volvían a tener sus huesos intactos, y Poppy los dejó solos mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación del director para prepararlo todo. Dumbledore miró intensamente a su joven acompañante durante unos instantes. 

—Harry, creo que podría ser una buena idea que fueras a ver a Ollivander para adquirir otra varita —sugirió el anciano con voz calmada.

El ojiverde alzó la mirada de forma brusca.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Harry pudo ver como los ojos de Dumbledore se dirigieron de manera instantánea a su varita, mientras su hombros se hundían levemente.

>>Mi otra varita la uso con mi otra identidad —explicó en tono suave—. Mi otro “yo” tiene una casa en Hogsmeade —añadió el ojiverde, indicando el paradero de la varita, y decidiendo mencionar su otra residencia, después de todo.

—¿De qué está hecha tu otra varita?

Harry miró detenidamente al director.

—Fawkes me dio otra pluma la Navidad pasada —respondió el chico en tono de disculpa.

—¿Así como así?

—No. Se la pedí —admitió Harry—. Sabía que necesitaría una nueva varita para que nadie pudiera reconocerme cuando estaba usando mi otra identidad. Además, siempre he tenido el deseo de elaborar la mía propia.

El ojiverde podía ver la ansiedad contenida que se reflejaba en el rostro del director.

—¿Y? —preguntó el anciano, instándolo a continuar.

—Tuve bastantes problemas —explicó Harry—. En mi casa de Hogsmeade hay un manzano, y me pareció apropiado usarlo para ello, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo correctamente. Entonces, cuando pasó el invierno y llegó la primavera, el árbol comenzó a florecer, y la madera se volvió preciosa y flexible, pero aún así, era incapaz de hacer la varita. Así que, al final decidí llevar la pluma y un trozo de madera al señor Ollivander, y pedirle que me la fabricara.

—Ah.

Harry hizo una pausa larga deliberadamente, sabiendo lo que Dumbledore estaba buscando que le contara, aunque quizá aún no conociera la magnitud de todo el asunto.

—Me propuso que intentara hacerla yo mismo.

El ojiverde pudo ver cómo el director se quedaba sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba su respuesta.

—¿Y lo lograste?

—Sí.

Dumbledore se enderezó sobre su asiento, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Lo sabes desde Pascua?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada?

—No significa nada. La magia es un continuo, tanto para muggles como squibs, brujas y magos. La magia es solo un regalo...

Pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió, levantándose de su silla y poniéndose de rodillas.

>>¡NO! —exclamó Harry.

Poppy volvió al despacho apresuradamente al oír el grito del joven.

—¡Albus! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Dumbledore la ignoró e inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry, cruzando sus puños sobre su pecho. 

La enfermera alternó su mirada de uno a otro con perplejidad.

—¿Harry? —susurró la mujer, con voz temblorosa.

—¡Por favor, levántese, profesor! —instó el ojiverde—. ¡No quiero que haga esto! ¡No es correcto!

Albus alzó la cabeza, aunque permaneció arrodillado en el suelo.

—No me niegues este placer, Hechicero. Ya había perdido la esperanza de conocer a alguno. *****

Poppy jadeó al escuchar las palabras del director, y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, adoptando la misma postura que Dumbledore.

—¡Por favor! ¡Levantaos! —gimió el joven—. ¡No quiero que hagáis esto! ¡La magia no es así!

Pomfrey y Albus continuaron contemplándolo, y Harry buscó desesperadamente la forma correcta de lidiar con la situación.

De repente, cambió su tono de súplica por uno de autoridad, y se dirigió al mago y la bruja que continuaban de rodillas.

—Como Hechicero, os pido que os levantéis.

Ambos obedecieron con los ojos muy abiertos, y Harry sintió cómo su corazón retumbaba en su pecho con fuerza; realmente, a pesar de que el señor Ollivander había hecho la misma reverencia frente a él meses atrás, no había aceptado que era un Hechicero, ni había significado nada para él hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a leer nada sobre el tema, ya que sentía que el mero hecho de buscarlo en un libro podría atraer la atención sobre su persona.

>>Como Hechicero —continuó, suavizando su voz—, os pido que no me tratéis como un ser especial, solo como alguien que posee un poco más de poder en ese continuo que es la magia. No quiero que la gente se arrodille ante mí —imploró, con tono desesperado.

—¿No tenemos derecho de celebrarlo? ¿de ofrecer nuestra lealtad? —preguntó el director con voz calmada.

Harry lo miró atónito.

—No voy a pedir ningún tipo de lealtad —respondió con voz temblorosa— pero si me gustaría pedirle dos cosas.

Albus lo observó con interés, y Poppy con admiración.

—Le pido que comprenda que poseo un entendimiento un poco distinto de la magia, y que tenga en cuenta todo lo que digo, aunque algunas veces pueda parecer un poco extraño. Y también le pido que no deje de darme consejos, ya que todo es nuevo para mí, y solo tengo diecisiete años. Necesito asesoramiento, y confío plenamente en usted. Y esto va para ti también, Poppy. 

La mujer asintió, mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos, lo que provocó que Harry se sonrojara, y acariciara levemente el brazo de la enfermera. 

—Claro, Harry —respondió Dumbledore a la petición del chico.

—Gracias —sonrió el chico.

Dumbledore le devolvió la sonrisa y, acto seguido, volvió a ponerse serio.

—¿Por qué no quieres que nadie más lo sepa?

—No creo que sea asunto de nadie más —contestó el ojiverde con firmeza.

—¿Ni siquiera de la Orden? —inquirió el anciano.

—Creo que le está dando demasiada importancia —respondió Harry—. No quiero que esto se filtre y llegue a los oídos de Voldemort. Creo que la sorpresa puede darnos una gran ventaja, ya que sospecho que Voldemort querrá acabar conmigo mientras aún este en Hogwarts, mientras aún sea un “niño”. Tenemos que acabar con esto este año. Voy a acabar con él.

Dumbledore sintió cómo desaparecía un gran peso de sus hombros. Harry Potter estaba de su lado; a pesar de su enfado a principios de esa semana, de su decepción, y del trato que había recibido por parte de los muggles, Harry Potter estaba de su lado. Y era un Hechicero; el primer Hechicero inglés nacido en, al menos, doscientos años. Merlín, ¡aún había esperanza!

*** A ver cómo puedo explicar esto para que se entienda jajaja. En esta historia se distingue entre “wizard” y “mage”. Ambas palabras significan “mago” en español, pero hay un matiz entre ellas en esta historia. Le pregunté al autor qué sería un “mage”, que es lo que es Harry, y os dejo su respuesta literal. “En esta historia, un “mage” (yo lo he traducido como “hechicero”) es alguien que posee un inmenso poder debido a una conexión y comprensión innata del mundo. Pueden acceder a esa magia sin el empleo de hechizos, en los que la mayoría de magos y brujas comunes deben apoyarse para usar su magia. Es un tipo de comprensión de la magia; no solo de la que se encuentra dentro de ellos mismos, sino también en el mundo que los rodea”.**

**En definitiva, un “mage” sería como un mago que posee una gran cantidad de poder innata y una comprensión del mundo que los “wizards” no poseen. Creo que en español, un hechicero también podría adquirir el matiz de ser más poderoso que un mago, por eso he decidido traducirlo así, además de para distinguir las dos palabras.**

**Espero que haya quedado claro, y no os haya liado más jajaja. Si no es así, no duden en preguntarme.**


End file.
